Naruto Believe Yourself
by CMXB
Summary: A new warrior is called to the Elemental Nations to help against the Akatsuki, he will bring the potential of humanity with him and be the savior of light.
1. Chapter 1 The Warrior of Light

**Chapter 1 The Warrior of Light**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Agito or Naruto**

In Tokyo living in a apartment is a young man called Tenchi Arisato, he has long brown hair, brown eyes, blue shirt and jeans, with white shoes, he was inside of his room with Kamen Rider Merchandise, he had the ones from Agito being his favorite, he has many things like the Machine tornador figure with Agito on it and the Alter ring, he also has the G3-X armor in display with the weapon he was able to recreate it, he also had Gills and Another Agitos belt along with G4 Armor.

"I can't believe I got so many of these things, some thing I must be crazy but I love this show, it shows the true potential someone has but I wish I can be like Agito."Tenchi said.

Then a light happened covering all of his room, when Tenchi opened his eyes he looks around to see he was in a dark room with water on the floor but he was like walking on it.

"Where am I?"Tenchi asked looking around.

"I can answer that."Tenchi looks to see a man with pale skin, he has a white kimona, long hair with horns on his head and he has white eyes.

"Who are you?"Tenchi asked.

"I am Hamura Ōtsutsuki."Hamura said.

"Okay, but why am I here?"Tenchi said.

"I brought you here for a important mission in my world."Hamura said.

"A mission, but why me?"Tenchi asked.

"You can see the true potential humans have, plus you have something to help you."Hamura said.

Then a golden orb appeared surprising Tenchi, then the orbs went to his chest, then the Alter Ring formed around his waist.

"No way, I can turn into Agito."Tenchi said surprised.

"Yes along with the others, I can even teach you how to even summon the armors of the blue and black ones, but I will not force you since I will give you a choice."Hamura said.

Tenchi thinks about and said:"well I don't have much back in my home so tell me about this new world?"

Hamura smiled and said:"The world has people known as ninjas that use the power that me and my brother taught them called Chakra, but after we passed away they changed and became more violent, while there are those that believe in peace that are those that wish for war, theres is a group called the Akatsuki their mission is to collect 9 beasts called the Tailed Beasts to bring back the Ten tails."

"Ten Tails?"Tenchi said.

"Its a beast that was created when my mother Kaguya merged with the god tree, it was rampaging the land but then my brother Hagoromo sealed it inside of him, there was still the fear of it being free so his son Ashura gave him the idea to split the Ten Tails into 9 seperate beasts, many of used them by sealing them away into people turning them into Jinchuriki, they are treated horribly by their villages since they think they are the tailed beasts only with a few that had people to protect them."Hamura said.

Tenchi was shocked, how could they do that to their own people because of the beasts they have sealed inside of them, they are not the monsters.

"When will I go there?"Tenchi asked determined.

"Soon but first I need to train you so that you can use your power to certain level and tell you more about the world."Hamura said and Tenchi nodded.

"Also if they find a way to bring the Ten Tails back, theres a chance my mother may return so all I ask is to help her."Hamura said.

Tenchi looked into his eyes and could the sadness and said:"you still care for her."Hamura nodded."well don't worry if she comes back I'll find a way to for her to go back to normal."this made Hamura smile and they begin the training.

After maybe days have past in Hamuras dimension, Tenchi and Hamura were sparring with Tenchi throwing punches and Hamura pushing them way, Hamura then grabbed one of Tenchis arms stopping the fight.

"Your ready."Hamura said and Tenchi nodded.

Hamura then sent Tenchi to the world of the elemental nations, he arrived at a forest and looked around.

"Okay I'm here now to find those guys."Tenchi said.

Tenchi then crossed his arms in front of him, the alter ring appeared on his waist and he said:"henshin."he then presses on the pads on the sides and started the transformation, the armor pieces started to appear on him and he transformed into Kamen Rider Agito.

Agito then jumps at the trees and goes jumping to each treet branch, Agito then used his vision to see that there were two Akatsuki members walking while a white bird was carrying a red haired guy that Agito knows is Gaara thanks to Hamura and he was one of the Jinchuriki.

Sasori and Deidara were getting close to the hideout then they heard a sound.

"What?"Sasori said and they looked behind only for someone to jump in front of them, Agito then lands in front of them and got into a stance.

"Who are you supposed to be?"Deidara asked.

"I am Kamen Rider Agito, you must be Akatsuki members well I won't allow you to roam free with a innocent Jinchuriki, so I will defeat you."Agito said.

"Idiot, many have tried but died by our hands you will be only be a victim to my art."Deidara said.

"Well you haven't faced anyone like me before."Agito said and he charges at them.

"Hmph."Sasori said and he tries to stab him with his tail but Agito dodges at the last minute and appears next to them.

They got surprised and turned to look at him, Agito then grabs Deidara by his collar and Sasori by his tail, then he starts to spin them around and then let's Deidara go while Sasori's tail broke, they got sent to a tree each breaking it in half by the force.

Agito then used the tail has a spear and throws at Sasori which caused his body to explode, Deidara got shocked and Agito looked at Sasori's body but then someone came out of it, then came a red haired guy wearing the akatsuki cloack.

"So that was only a shell, your the real one."Agito said.

"I never thought I met someone that could give me trouble, you are one that I want to add to my collection."Sasori said then he takes out a scroll.

Deidara got up and made his bird to put down Gaara, he called it and climbed onto it so he could fight as well.

Agito got ready and saw Sasori open the scroll and summoned something out of it, when the smoke cleared it revealed to be a puppet, there was a silence for a moment and each waited the right time to strike, then a leaf fell and when it touched the ground they charged.

Sasori sent the puppet at Agito and it's right arm grew a huge blade, Agito used one of his arm braces to stop and skidded back a bit, he then saw the puppet left arm open to reveal seals and they grew multiple arms from it, Agito backflipped multiple times to avoid the arms, Agito then jumped to the side to avoid to small clay birds that hit the ground causing a explosion, Agito lands away and looks up to see Deidara smirk while making more bombs.

**(Insert MACHINE TORNADER here.)**

Agito then charged up his energy making a yellow glow, then he put his hand on the ground surprising them and made a yellow light, it then formed into his bike the Machine Tornador, Agito then jumps to the air and the Machine tornador switched to its slider mode and he went on top of it like a board, it then flies to the air surprising them and Agito charges straight at Deidara, Deidara made more bombs and throws them at Agito but he swiftly dodged them, Machine tornador then went faster making Agito in front of Deidara, Deidara got shocked and Agito punched him with so much force he sent him flying to the other side of the forest while his clay bird broke apart.

Agito then turned towards Sasori and goes charging straight at him, Sasori used his puppet to shoot iron sand from its mouth and they turned to arrows, he then shoots the arrows at Agito at hightspeed, the Machine Tornador dodged each attack with ease and then Agito jumps foward with a flying kick, Sasori saw him coming and made his puppet left arm open to make it shoot a poison cloud, Agito went inside the cloud making Sasori smirk but then he came out shocking Sasori and he kicked his puppet sending them both flying away, Sasori hit the gound but his puppet then exploded into tiny pieces and Agito landed while skidding foward but he then stopped.

**(End MACHINE TORNADER.)**

Sasori got up and saw his puppet destroyed and said:"Impressive, no one was able to destroy the third Kazekage like how you did, you even survived my poison, that just makes you the perfect choice to add to my collection."Sasori then started to take off his cloack."I haven't used this since the scuffle I had when I joined the Akatsuki."his cloack dropped and to Agito's surprise Sasori's body was a puppet with two blade sticking out of his back."it's really been a long time, since I used myself."

"You made yourself into a puppet, you truly have abandoned your humanity."Agito said while getting into a stance.

Sasori hands then had two cylinders and he points them at Agito, he then shoots fire at Agito which made him jump to the sides to avoid it, Machine Tornador went towards Sasori and jumped back to avoid it, Sasori kept firing at Agito while he dodged them and the trees around them started burn causing a forest fire, Agito saw Gaara on the floor and needed to get him out of here, he then jumped to the trees using them as cover from Sasori's flames, then Agito was next to Gaara and picked him up, he then throws him to the air making the Machine Tornador catch him and fly him to safety.

"Fool, it doesn't matter if you take the Kazekage to another place I will simply find him again so you lost your weapon for this battle."Sasori said with a smirk.

**(Insert the Emergence Of Talents here.)**

"Really, I have more than just my Machine Tornador and I will show you."Agito said and he then pressed the pad on on his right, a sword handle appeared from his belt and Agito pulled it out, Sasori shot him again with fire consuming him, Sasori smirked but then got stunned when he saw the fire start getting smaller, it then dispersed to reveal Agito in his flame form holding his sword."now let's fight fire with fire."

Sasori tried it again only for Agito's sword to be in flame and cut down Sasori flames with one slash, Sasori then switched the attack to water and shoots it at Agito, Agito used his reflexes to dodged them since Flame form made him slower but his training with Hamura made that weakness not as noticeable, he then got close to Sasori but he then sued the blades on his back to blocked his sword strikes but then Agito gave him a punch to the gut sending him away.

Sasori got up and looked at Agito, he then pulled out a scroll from his back and used it summon a army of 100 hundred puppers wearing red cloaks and they were in the air staring down at him, Sasori then opened a panel on his body to release muliple threads to each of the puppets.

Agito saw then all and got ready, he went to stance with his sword ready and waited for them to attack, they all charged at Agito and Agito starts to block their attacks with his sword, the puppets pulled out many weapons like swords and they attacked Agito but he blocked them with his sword, Agito then starts to power up his blade making fire come out of it, Sasori then saw it grow and then Agito swings the blade striking the puppets all at once burning them into ash.

Sasori was in shock all of this puppets were destroyed and then he saw Agito go back to his ground form, Agito then took Sasori's shock to appear in front of him and punched him in the face sending him away to the ground, then Agito's horns opened and he got into a stance, he powers up and the symbol of Agito appeared on his feet, then the symbols energy went to Agito's feet and he jumps to the air, Sasori got up only to see Agito coming towards him with a flying kick and he got kicked away, he then falls to the ground and exploded killing him while Agito turned his back on him.

Agtio saw the only piece of Sasori left was a piece of his face that had his eye on the ground, he then saw machine tornador come back and it turned back to it bike mode, he then gets on and goes towards the sand village to get Gaara back home.

"Better go before blondie comes back, don't worry Kazekage your going home."Agito said while driving.

Agito was driving for a few hours then he saw someone come towards him, he then saw a group of ninjas land in front of him, Agito stopped and saw they had the konoha headband except for the old woman there.

"Gaara."The old lady said and they saw him on Agito's bike.

They went into a stance to fight but then Agito puts his hands foward waving at them saying:"wait stop, I'm not the enemy, I came to bring him back."

"What?"Blonde guy said surprised.

"Look, I saved him from the Akatsuki and was about to go to the sand village."Agito said.

"Wait so you defeated the Akatsuki."The guy with the headband covering one of his eyes said.

"Yes, I sent one of them flying away while I took out a guy called Sasori."Agito said,

"Sasori."The old lady said surprised to hear that Sasori is dead.

"Look you seem to be here to rescue him as well so take him, he needs to some medical attention."Agito said.

They looked at each other and they nodded and the pink haired girl took Gaara from Agito.

"Well I guess we should thank you mister."Pink haired girl asked.

"Oh, I am Agito."Agito said.

"Well Agito my name is Sakura Haruno."Sakura said.

"My name is Kakashi Hatake."Kakashi said.

"Sai."Sai said.

"My name is Chiyo."Chiyo said.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki."Naruto said.

"Well nice to meet you all."Agito said.

"Well Agito are you from any of the villages?"Kakashi asked.

"Me, oh no you see I'm just a traveler I go around and help people in need."Agito said.

"Admirable, since not many would do what you do."Kakashi said.

"Say where did you get something like that, it looks cool."Naruto said pointing at the Machine Tornador.

"Oh this is the machine tornador it's a vehicle I use, it's handy when you wanna go fast."Agito said."Well it's best that I leave now."

"Wait already."Naruto said.

"Yeah the Akatsuki isn't going to stop after one try, so I got to check on the other Jinchuriki as well while helping anyone along the way, but we will see again next time."Agito said.

"Yeah believe it."Naruto said with a smile.

Agito nodded and drived away leaving the group behind.

"Was it a good idea to let him leave?"Chiyo asked Kakashi.

"He was being truthful plus I have a feeling we will be seeing him again."Kakashi said.

Agito was then far away on another part of the forest, he was getting close to the Land of Water, he then noticed someone was wearing a cloak watching him from far away, he then stopped and looks at the stranger.

"Okay I know your watching me so come on out."Agito said.

The figure then came out looking at him, then Agito got a closer look and said:"wait your a girl."

She got angry took of her cloak to reveal she was a red haired girl with long hair, she wearing a black shirt with red shorts and sandals.

"Now that you saw me i won't allow you to live you bastard."She said and she takes out a flute.

Agtio charges at her and she plays her flute but then to her shock he punched her in the gut, she coughed up spit , he then taker her flute away and pins her down.

"Do it, finish me off."She said.

Agito looks at her then he noticed the curse mark, he then points his free hand to her with it glowing anf she closed her eyes, he then brings it down but it hit her mark making it glow, when she opened her eyes she then sees that he did something to her mark.

"There now that soul won't bother you anymore."Agito said and then he lets her go.

"hey wait, what are you doing I said to finish me off."She said.

"Look, I'm not going to do it, I can see your having trouble and you worked with Orochimaru, while I never seen him I know of his work so can you tell me your name?"Agito asked.

"Tayuya."Tayuya said.

"Well Tayuya I can guess you worked with Orochimaru but can you tell me why your here?"Agito said.

"Look let's say I was in this battle I barely surived, I thought someone would come to pick me up but no one came he left me to die, so I left and went my own way, but I don't want him to find me."Tayuya said.

Agito looks at her and could see she was afraid to come back, he goes back to his normal form surprising her and he said:"Well my name is Tenchi and how about this why don't you join me."

"Join you?"Tayuya asked surprised.

"Yeah, I could use some company and if we stick together we can help each other plus you would have someone to watch your back."Tenchi said with a smile and offered a hand.

She looked at him, she looks away to think and then she took his hand, he then helps her up and Tayuya said:"fine, but don't expect me to like you."

"Fair enough, now let's go."Tenchi said and they contiued.

"Say Tenchi how did you escape from my flute's effect, it should have trapped you in a genjutsu?"Tayuya asked.

"Oh that's simple I'm immune."Tenchi said with a smirk surprising her."I have so much willpower that all Genjutsu doesn't work on me."

"Are you kidding me."Tayuya said and she got irritated that her best skill was useless on him.

"Nope."Tenchi said.

Now Agito arrived at the Elemental Nations and started hiss journey to save the tailed beasts and Jinchuriki along with a new partner at his side.

**Note:hope you all enjoyed Agito's first chapter, Tayuya is alive in this versions and is a partner to Tenchi, she survived in her battle with Shikamaru and Temari barely and crawled her way out, now she is in a similar position to Frost when he was hidding but she got stronger in the timeskip and she can even use her strongest Genjutsu without needing to transform but she can still do it since Agito took away the soul from the mark, Agito in this version has a few new tricks that Hamura helped him create.**


	2. Chapter 2 Nadeshiko Princess

**Chapter 2 Nadeshiko Princess**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Agito or Naruto**

After the battle Zetsu was were Deidara landed and saw him get up.

"How were you able to get defeated so easily?"Zetsu asked.

"Not my fault I didn't know who that guy was."Deidara said.

"Yes it seems we have a new enemy, he was able to kill Sasori."Zetsu said.

"Wait really, looks like I got be careful next time not to get sucker punch again."Deidara said.

"Yes because of that mistake we lost the one tails."Zetsu said.

A few days later after Tenchi and Tayuya became companions they traveled together through the lands, they arrived at a village to get some supplies, they made some money by taking care of some bandits and collecting rewards.

Both of them were walking down the road looking for a place to stay for the night.

"Well let's find a good place to sleep for the night."Tenchi said.

"Yeah, I could use a some peace after all the shit we have been doing."Tayuya said.

Tenchi nodded and then he saw two woman with one of them wearing a cloak, Tenchi wondered who they are.

"Hey did you noticed the women over there."Tenchi said to Tayuya quietly.

"Oh them they must be from the Nadeshiko its a village that only has women."Tayuya said.

"Really, well do you know anything else."Tenchi said.

"Nope, just that since we never got any missions to that darn place."Tayuya said.

The something appeared landing on the street making a huge cloud of dust, when it settled down it revealed a man that was piloting a machine with the number 99 on it, he was looking at the two women but more to the cloaked one.

"Well fancy meeting you here."he said.

"Kokuyō."said the other woman.

"I came here to get you Shizuka so you can be my wife."Kokuyō said.

The other woman was about to figth but Shizuka puts a arm in front of her and said:" let me deal with this Tokiwa."

She then walks foward and looks up to show her face and he said:"your as beautiful as ever, now to make you mine."

But then his machine got punched from behind by Tenchi who had his right arm be that of Agito's and he sent a energy wave to it making it short curcuit surprising them, then the machine self destructed sending him flying away, Tenchi saw something coming towards him but he catches it and crushes it with his power.

When the smoke cleared they saw Tenchi with one hand on his pocket and his arm was back to normal, he then walks by them with Tayuya following him.

"Now that was good."Tayuya said.

"Well he annoyed me so I decided to blow him up."Tenchi said with a sigh."Well let's just get going, also did you notice that thing that look like a bolt?"

"Yeah what was that about."Tayuya said.

"Wait."they turned back to see Tokiwa."Can I talk to you in private?"and this caught Tenchi's attention.

Tenchi and Tokiwa were now in a dango shop outside, Tenchi ordered some while Tokiwa got some green tea, Tayuya was on the other side waiting for them, Tenchi started to eat and said:"okay so what do you want with me?"

"I need to ask you do you know who we are?"Tokiwa asked.

"Yeah your from Nadeshiko that village that only has women but outside of that I don't know."Tenchi said.

"Well you must know that the village sends out candidates to search of strong men and challenge them, men who defeat us are brought back to the village to become our husbands."Takiwo said surprising Tenchi.

"Really, well that explains something, but why did you ask me to talk with you?"Tenchi said.

"I came here to ask you to challenge lady Shizuka."Tokiwa said shocking him.

"WHAT?!"Tenchi said and Tayuya got shocked as well."wow wait a minute you can't just ask me to fight her."

"You are the one that might be able to defeat lady Shizuka, the strength you shown was close to hers and I know you were holding back so I ask you to challenge her."Tokiwa said.

"No way, if I win I have to marry so bye."Tenchi said and he runs away, good thing he payed before eating.

"Wait."Tokiwa said but he ran along with Tayuya."you must fight Lady Shizuka."

Tenchi and Tayuya found a hotel that had a room with two beds, they were now sitting on a table together.

"I can't believe it, she basically made a marriage proposal to you, what kinda shit are they trying to do."Tayuya said.

"I know right, she thinks that she can simply just ask someone to fight her friend so they can win to marry her."Tenchi said.

"Yeah, those bitches."Tayuya said really angry.

"What are you jealous?"Tenchi asked making her blush.

"What, theres no way I would jealous of her, I don't even like you."Tayuya said.

"I'm just messing with you."Tenchi said with a chuckle and she growled at him.

Later at night Tenchi decided to go to the bathroom at night, while walking through hall he looked outside at the garden to see Tokiwa there looking at him, he sigh and decided to get this over with.

Tenchi was now next to her and said:"look this is getting out of hand, you can't just expect me to just fight her and force myself to get married."

"You must fight her but not because of our rules but for her."Tokiwa said getting his attention.

"What happened to her?"Tenchi asked.

"Long ago lady Shizuka fell in love with a tradesman named Sagiri, they were in love but the laws prohibited them to be together, they wanted to change the laws so they can be together but Sagiri was found killed later, it must have been others from the village to show that he was unworthy of Lady Shizuka, but then Lady Shizuka closed her heart from others and has been challenging others but all she is doing is punishing herself."Tokiwa said.

"I see."Tenchi said looking down.

"I know this is a selfish request but will you please fight her so that you can help her."Tokiwa said.

Next day Tenchi was walking with Tayuya on a forest and she said:"are you kidding me your going to do it."

"Look this is the only way, so I have to do it if only to open her heart."Tenchi said.

"Okay but are you going to fight her as Agito?"Tayuya asked.

"No, I something else."Tenchi said and he charges his hand then he puts his palm on the floor summoning out something.

Then came the G3-X armor and gear surprising Tayuya, then armor goes to Tenchi attaching themselves to him leaving only the helmet off, it was thanks to his powers he could do this so he wouldn't waste time suiting up, he then also attached his weapons to the suit and then took Cerberus in its attached mode with him.

"Wait so you have more suits."Tayuya said surrpised.

"Yes, this is one will be enough to defeat her."Tenchi said.

They arrived at a spot and saw Shizuka and Tokiwa waiting, Tokiwa saw them and got surprised to see Tenchi's armor.

"Tenchi did you get this armor to fight Shizuka seriously?"Tokiwa asked.

"Yes, this suit is like a weapon so I'll fight her in my best."Tenchi said.

"Thank you for doing this."Tokiwa said and she looks at Tayuya."I would like if you don't interfer."

"Oh don't worry I won't I'm just here in case something happens."Tayuya said.

"Very well."Tokiwa said and Shizuka takes off her cloak, Tenchi then put the helmet on to complete G3-X and Tokiwa did a jutsu."Earth Release: Iron Fist Prison." he punched the ground making the forest around them get destroyed making a earth arena with barriers to block anyone to enter or leave.

"I'm here to fight you to see how strong you are."Shizuka said.

"Then let us begin."G3 said.

Shizuka then charges at him saying:"Nadeshiko Style Hardliner Gale Fist."her hands glows and she goes to strike G3 but he dodged it and it caused a fissure to appear on the ground.

G3 then grabs her arm and throws her away, Shizuka then recovers and lands on the floor, she then saw G3 coming towards her with the Guard Acceler and tries to hit her, she counter with a kunai but the force made get pushed back, Shizuka then jumps to the air and does another attack:"Nadeshiko-Style Deep Crimson Dance Performance."she throws multiple kunai at him but G3 picked up the Scorpion and starts to shoot them in midair.

"Dance Performance: Second Step."Shizuka then spins around like a twister and throws mutliple kunai at him.

G3 saw them and then jumps to the air in a great height and comes down at Shizuka who saw it and jumps back and G3 punches the floor causing it to make a crater, G3 gets up and uses his eyes to look at her and noticed something on her that caused him to get worried.

"Violent Whirlwind."Shizuka said then she sends a powerful stream of winds from her mouth.

G3 then did a gamble and goes charging through the wind being only bit delayed, Tokiwa was surprised that he could go through it, then G3 right arm glowed and he punched Shizuka in the gut making her scream but he also sent a energy wave through her, she then lands on her floor and looks up to see G3 holding his dagger at her neck.

"I win."G3 said.

"So you actually defeated me."Shizuka said.

"Yes, but I wont' force you to marry me since that is not who I am."G3 said.

"Then I will take her."they heard a voice and then came a giant machine from the ground holding Shizuka with the number 100 on it and the pilot was Kokuyō.

"You again."G3 said.

"Now I will take her as my wife."Kokuyō said.

"Such tricks will achieve nothing from me."Shizuka said getting out from the hand and she then destroyes it.

Kokuyō gets up from the ground and said:"now you shall be mine."but then something felt wrong."hey why didn't my technique worked."

"Because I helped her."they all looked at G3."when I punched I sent a energy through her body destroying your seals."

"WHAT?!"Kokuyō said shocked."then I will just have to use this one."then came a giant crab like machine and he was on it."It seems I will have to take her by force."and one of the pincers hits the ground making the ground shake.

G3 then runs to the Cerberus and saw Shizuka trying to fight it but it didn't break so easily and he grabed her with a pincer, G3 then pushes the combination for 1, 3, 2.

**RELEASING SAFETY**

G3 then changes the weapon to it's launcher mode and prepares to fight.

"Now your mine."Kokuyō said but then the claw was shot multiple times breaking letting her go."who did that?"he looks to see G3 with the Cerberus pointing at him."I will crush you."but then he heard a flute and grabbed his head since Tayuya played her flute trapping him in a Genjutsu.

"Now to finish this."G3 said opening a slot on the back of the weapon for the GX bullet, he then attaches it and the scope to the Cerberus completing it, then G3 points it at Kokuyō and shoots the rpg towards him, then it hit him causing a huge explosion sending flying away to the other side of the world.

Shizuka was stunned to see that kind of power, he could have used it at anytime against her but he didn't.

"You could have used it against me but you didn't why?"Shizuka asked.

"I didn't need it to win plus it made it more fair."G3 said surprising her, he then goes up to her."look I know since I won I have to marry you but you shouldn't be forced to do it, this is your choice not mine, I know what happened to you Tokiwa told me but you shouldn't punish yourself, I'm sure theres someone that will be happy to be with you."

Shizuka was surprised and asked:"I wonder, when we first met I sensed something else do you have another power outside of this suit?"

"You got me, yeah I do but I decided to use G3-X is what this suit is called."G3 said.

Shizuka then smilled since he was kind person and she said"you said I should find the right person right."

"Yes."G3 said.

"Then I will do it, since your the one."Shizuka said surprising him and Tayuya while Tokiwa smilled.

"What me."G3 said.

"Yes, you are the one for me."Shizuka said.

"Okay but I can't go to your village."G3 said making her sad."it's because I have my own mission."

"A mission?"Shizuka asked.

"Yes, I have to stop the Akatsuki."G3 said surprising her."so until then I must travel around the nations but maybe next we meet we can hang out."

"Then promise me this, be safe."Shizuka said.

"I promise."G3 said then she hugged him and G3 returned the hug, Tayuya saw that and got mad.

After that Tenchi said his goodbyes to Shizuka and they went their separate ways, Tayuya and Tenchi were now walking away from the forest and Tayuya was in a bad mood, she didn't know why but seeing Shizuka with Tenchi made her mad.

**Note:Shizuka is appart of the harem, now Agito will be traveling around the nations while he will meet the konoha ninjas he will also meet others as well.**


	3. Chapter 3 Fight the Snake

**Chapter 3 Fight the Snake**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Agito or Naruto**

Tenchi and Tayuya were now walking around a forest, they just defeated a couple of bandits and took the reward from them.

"This is so boring, we need to get cash from these weaklings each time we any."Tayuya said.

"Well we're not official ninjas as were not appart of a village so we have to find ways to get some."Tenchi said.

"I know but still."Tayuya said.

Then Tenchi stopped sensing a strong level of energy and looks to his right.

"What's wrong?"Tayuya asked.

"I feel a strong energy coming from that area."Tenchi said pointing towards it.

"Okay so what does it feel like?"Tayuya said.

"Like one of the tailed beasts."Tenchi said shocking her.

"What, are you shitting me?"Tayuya said.

"No, It's not as strong as some of them but what it might be a jinchuriki, but theres also another presence there that feels familiar too."Tenchi said.

"Who is it?"Tayuya asked.

"It feels like Orochimaru."Tenchi said and she was horrified.

"No way, we got to get out of here."Tayuya said.

"No we must go stop them, what ever Orochimaru is doing cannot be let go, you can't just hide away from him forever one of these days he's going to find out sooner or later."Tenchi said.

Tayuya thinks abotu what he said, he told the truth so she said:"alrigth fine let's go."

Tenchi nodded and they ran towards the place, while running Tenchi summoned the Agito alter ring and said:"henshin."he then presses the pads and transforms into Agito.

When they arrived they saw huge crater with two beings there, one looked like a jinchuriki using the tailed beast power and Agito could tell it was Naruto but he was now red with two white eyes and four tails while the other was Orochimaru.

"Stay here in case he tries anything."Agito said and Tayuya nodded.

Agito then jumps towards them and lands in between them, Orochimaru got surprised seeing him while Naruto growled, Agito then looks at both of them.

He then looks at Ororchimaru and said:"so your the legendary Orochimaru, the rumors are true saying your freaky."

Orochimaru chuckled and said:"so you must one of those that are sent to kill me, you took a interesting time since he must attack you too."

Agito looks at Naruto and said:"actually I can fight both of you."Orochimaru got confused, Agito then got into a stance and started to glow, then a symbol appeared next to Agito and it was Gills symbol.

**(Insert DEEPBREATH here.)**

The symbol glowed and a figure of light came out of it, then it formed Gills who roared, Agito then stood back to back, Agito was facing Naruto while Gills is facing Ororchimaru.

Naruto charges at Agito and launches it limps at him but Agito jumps up to avoid the arms and then kicks Naruto in the face, Naruto got sent back and Agito was now in front of him punching and kicking at Naruto but Naruto slams Agito away, Agito stops himself and sees Naruto charging towards him, he was now dodging each of his arms but then Naruto grabbed him with a big hand and extended towards the sky, he could feel the burning effect but the Agito form was protecting him.

Sakura was with Yamato next to a bridge, then they saw Agito and Sakura said:"wait that's Agito."

"You mean the warrior that saved the Kazekage?"Yamato asked.

"Yes, he must have came to help out."Sakura said.

"Who is that guy and why is he fighting Naruto, I wonder what happened to lord Orochimaru."Kabuto said.

Gills charges at Orohimaru who was dodging his claws, Orochimaru jumps back and then sends a snake from his sleeve, then Gills made a whip come out of his wrist and swats the snake away, then he makes another one appear on his other wrist and he is now trying to hit Orochimaru with them while he was dodging them, Orochimaru then appears in front of Gills and punches him in the face, Gills mouth opened and he bites Orohimaru's arm making him wince in pain, he then grew a blade on his right wrist and tries to stab Orochimaru, Orochimaru then opened his mouth and another one came out of it, Gills cuts the old one and it vanished and saw the real Orochimaru goes away, he then stops and looks at Gills.

"Impressive, not many can say that they were able to keep up with me, I must say these forms your taking are interesting I wonder what makes them so strong."Orochimaru said.

Gills roared, then he opens his right and middle finger on his right hand, Orochimaru's eyes widen seeing it, then Gills hand glowed and he charges towards him, Ororchimaru then did a summoning technique Triple Rashomon to summon the three gates, then Gills stabs right through them breaking each one with a roar, then he breaks the last one almost hitting Orochimaru but he jumped in time to dodged it.

Was that the Third Raikages jutsu, not it was similar he must have found a way to mimic it. Orochimaru said in his mind.

Then he saw one of the whips coming towards him and it grabbed his waist, then it slams him to the ground, he looks up to see Gills roaring at him.

Agito was still beind held up in the air but then he taps the right pad and his ring glowed, then the hand broke and from it came his sword, he grabs it and he transforms into flame form, Agito lands on the floor and sees Naruto charging towards him, he then starts to block his claws with his sword and he then kicks him away, the guard of the sword extended and came another copy of it, Agito now duel wielding charges at Naruto, Naruto tries to hit with his claws but Agito was easily blocking them and then kicks Naruto in the face and gives him a few slashes sending him away, Naruto then got up and charged a energy orb that Agito knew from Hamura that it was the tailed beats most powerfull attack, he then charges his blade in fire to get ready, when the orb was finished Naruot ate it making him body fall to the ground, Agito then charges at him, Naruto shoots a beam towards Agito and Agito spins the swords together and they were now cutting the beam while he was getting closer, then Agito was next to Naruto after destroying the attack.

"Double saber slash."Agito yelled and he slashes Naruto multiple times making him scream, then the fire burned off the form making Naruto go back to normal and Agito catches him.

Orochimaru was stunned, that beam would have been able to kill him in the state he is in and yet Agito was able to destroy it, it seems this warrior that he didn't know had more surprises that what he expected, if he had his arms back he could have been able to defeat him but with two of them and his weaken state he couldn't risk it. he then spits his sword towards Gills who saw it and summons his arm blades and uses them to block it and he was then being pushed back by him, Gills then summoned the heel blades to stop him from moving, then Orochimaru summoned multiple snakes that had swords of they're own and they tried to stab Gills, Gills got stabbed by some of them making him growl, he then used the arm blades to break them, then he saw Agito come towards him and burns the snakes away with his swords, they then charge at him together.

Orochimaru tries to slither away to avoid them but they're combined power and speed made him get into trouble as they appear in front of him and are now throwing multiple attacks while he tries to dodged them, Orochimaru summons a snake from his mouth to grab Gills but Agito cuts it down, he then made multiple snakes to attack them but Gills used his whips to hit them away, they then charged one powerful punch together and hit Orochimaru in the chest together and then it throws him to the other side of the forest and he crashes into where Sakura, Yamato and Kabuto were.

Tayuya saw it and couldn't believe it, he beat him, he defeated Orochimaru, Kabuto looks where Orochimaru was and saw that he was damaged and he was shocked.

"Lord Orachimaru."Kabuto said and he goes towards him.

"He beat him."Sakura said shocked.

"It seems Agito was able to defeat Orochimaru."Yamato said.

Orochimaru saw that Kabuto was next to him and said:"we need to leave now."

"Why?"Kabuto asked.

"This being is something that I don't know."Orochimaru said.

Then Agito and Gills land in front of them with Agito holding Naruto over his shoulders and Gills roaring at Orochimaru.

"Wait whos that guy?"Sakura said looking at Gills.

Kabuto then picks up Orochimaru and leaves as fast as he could, Gills then went back to Agito, Agito then looks at Sakura and Yamato and said:"hey I haven't seen you in a long time."

"Agito."Sakura said and she goes towards him along with Yamato.

"Here, he's okay I just had to knock him out."Agito said putting Naruto next to her.

"So your the famous Agito I have heard about."Yamato said.

"Yeah."Agito said.

"Agito thank you."Sakura said and she looks at him which made Agito notice her sad look.

"Why are you so sad?"Agito asked.

"It was my fault, I had Naruto make a promisse to me to bring a friend of ours back to the village, if I didn't then this wouldn't have happened."Sakura said, she then looks down and a tear came out of her eye.

Agito then touches her chin and makes her look at him, Sakura was surprised and he said:"look I can understand you just want your friend back and he must be with Orochimaru but sometimes you can't expect him to still be redeemed after what he did, if he goes so much further into the darkness then theres no hope, you can try but when the time comes you have to make a choice between him or your actual friends."

Sakura was stunned at his words, she didn't know if she could do it and she said:"I'll try."

"Okay, but if you guys need me I'll always be there to help out, now I gotta leave I still need to stop the Akatsuki."Agito said and he leaves them.

"Okay, bye Agito."Sakura said and he waves at her.

Agito then returned back to Tayuya and transforms back, he saw her that she was stunned and said:"are okay?"

"You actually managed to defeat Orochimaru, also how did you do that summoning that other guy?"Tayuya asked.

"Oh Gills it's a technique I made, it's like a mix of that clone jutsu and summoning where I can make a clone that uses another of my forms, it's not perfect yet since I can only summon one but what it has over the other clone jutsus is it doesn't waste much energy so the clones are perfect ones of my strenght just with a boost from my other forms."Tenchi said.

"So how many forms do you have?"Tayuya said.

"I have about five."Tenchi said.

"So you still have two more I didn't see, also I should tell you a guy tried to sneak to find you but I put him in a genjutsu and made him loose your trail."Tayuya said.

"Good thinking, we don't need anyone to know who I look like for now, let's go."Tenchi said and they left the area.

When Naruto woke up he got surprised to know that Agito was able to stop him and defeat Orochimaru, now they were still trying to find Sasuke as he still wants to keep his promisse, Sai had tried to go after Agito but Tayuya put him in a genjutsu where he saw multiple paths and he couldn't tell which one was real, so when Tenchi and Tayuya left the genjutsu wore off and he missed they're trail, now Konoha knows that Agito defeated Orochimaru despite that he wasn't at full strenght but to them having that win made Agito a more powerful warrior with some wanting him to join the village, be left alone or killed.

**Note:Gills appeared and Tenchi beat Orochimaru, now remember this is a weaker Orochimaru since he doesn't have his arms, he also fought both Agito and Gills and got overpowered, so if Orochimaru has his full strenght he could have been a better match but without it he coulndn't defeat Agito and Agito is still learning to unlock his own full potential and the attack that Gills uses is a improved version of the Gills Hell Stab that is also closer to the third Raikage's own hell stab and it can only be used with Gills and Tenchi made it when he was training with Hamura.**


	4. Chapter 4 Blue Cat in danger

**Chapter 4 Blue Cat in danger**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Agito or Naruto**

Tenchi and Tayuya were in a forest at night, they were camping next to a campfire to rest while they waited for day time, Tayuya was sleeping while Tenchi was meditating to help him do mental training while he stood guard, in his mindscape he was Agito and around him where Another Agito, Gills, G3 and G4, they then charge at each other as they were fighting, Agito avoids Gills whips while avoiding the fire power of G3 and G4, Another Agito charges at G4 and starts to push him back, Gills then hits them both with his whips and roars, Agito was dodging G3 scorpion and then jumps at it but G3 blocks his kick with the Guard Acceler, then they stopped since they felt danger, they then saw a image of a giant blue cat with two tails.

Tenchi eyes opened and he was stunned.

"The two tails."Tenchi said he then runs to Tayuya and shakes her to waker her up.

"What now?"Tayuya said.

"We need to go, the Akatsuki is going after the Two Tails."Tenchi said.

"For real, alright let's go."Tayuya said with a grunt.

"Good."Tenchi said with a smile.

At a sewer near The Village Hidden in the Clouds, Yugito the Two Tails Jinchuriki was running through it, she was being chased by two members of the Akatsuki, she arrived at the other side while dodging a scythe with three blades, she then jumps to the other side waiting for the attackers.

"You've got some nice moves."then from the tunel came Hidan and Kakuzu."pretty tough too."

"You probably think you have cornered me, but your wrong."Yugito said and she claps her hands."I lured you here." then explosions blocked all the entrnaces trapping them inside.

"So you set up a trap to fight us here."Hidan said.

"I swear by my name, Yugito Nii of the Hidden Cloud that I will kill you."Yugito said.

"How about you let us capture you?"Hidan said.

Then a light appeared blinding them, then when it stopped they were able to look and they got surprised to see Agito next to Yugito.

"Who are you?"Yugito questioned him.

"Hey that's the guy that killed Sasori."Hidan said.

"So he came to save the Two Tails."Kakuzu said.

"I don't need your help, this is matter of The Village Hidden in the Clouds not the other villages so leave this to me."Yugito said.

"Well that's very fortunate that I am not appart of any of the villages."Agito said.

"What?!"Yugito said shocked.

"You actually think that I could go around fighting the Akatsuki if I work with any of the villages."Agito said.

"Well I hate being ignored but looks like not only will we get the Two Tails but also kill the guy that got Sasori."Hidan said.

"Yes the leader will be happy for his death while I get his heart."Kakuzu said.

"Look I know you don't want outside help but if you want to survive against these guys your going to need my help, the Kazekage was defeated by two of they're members while I defeated them to save his life."Agito said.

Yugito thinks about and said:"alright we'll fight them together."

"Good."Agito said and they got into a stance.

"Looks like they plan to fight us together."Hidan said with his scythe ready.

"Yes but don't underestimate him if he can defeat Deidara and kill Sasori he's someone that we can't make a mistake on."Kakuzu said.

They then charge at the duo, Kakuzu fought against Agito while Hidan faced Yugito, Yugito grew claws on her hands and she dodges Hidan's scythe while she slashes at him, Kakuzu then engages Agito in a close combat and they traded punches and kicks, Kakuzu then throws his fist at Agito who dodges and to his surprise his arm flew off with hair looking strands attaching to it, he then swings his arm at him sending more of those strands as whips while Agito was dodging them, Agito jumps back and he then saw Kakuzu do a few hand signs.

"Fire style: fireball jutsu."he then shoots a fireball at Agito who then presses the left pad on his belt summoning the Storm Halberd from his belt, he then takes it out and spins it around canceling the fireball, Kakuzu then saw Agito transform into storm form.

"So that's one of the forms you possess, your using a different one than the one you used against Sasori."Kakuzu said.

He then shoots lightning which Agito blocks it with his halberd and he then charges at Kakuzu, he then charges his weapon and then he then slashes Kakuzu throught he chest creating a explosion, he then looks back and sees Kakuzu on the floor but he then got up.

"I knew it, you can't die that easily."Agito said.

"Impressive, you actually destroyed one of my hearts, looks like I have to find a replacement."Kakuzu said.

"And it looks like I need to finish this quick."Agito said and he then charges his weapon again but he then runs towards Hidan shocking Kakuzu.

Hidan slashes at Yugito cutting her cheek making him grin he had her blood but before he could lick it he was was cut by Agito, his head then falls off and his body does the same.

Yugito got surprised she didn't even see Agito move.

"Hey you jackass, now I have to get my head reattach."Hidan said.

"What, but how can he be alive?"Yugito said shocked.

"He can't die, no matter what you did he could die, Kakuzu is similar but different, so I need to get you out of here."Agito said.

"You won't be escaping."Kakuzu said but then a flute was heard and he was put under a genjutsu, the world was red and he was trapped by some kinda leeches."a genjutsu."

"Now."Agito said and he then grabs her arm and runs away with her.

"Hey get back here."Hidan said but he was still a head so he couldn't move.

Agito then cuts the rocks blocking one of the exits and goes through it, then Tayuya follows them and Yugito saw her.

"Who's she?"Yugito asked.

"She's my companion, she's the one that trapped Kakuzu in that Genjutsu."Agito said.

"Yes but it won't hold him for much longer."Tayuya said.

Kakuzu stood there and then one of his hearts appeared and shock him breaking him out of the Genjutsu.

"So Agito has a partner in hidding."Kakuzu said.

"Hey, put me back to my body so we can go after them."Hidan said.

"It's pointless."Kakuzu said while picking Hidan up by his hair.

"What?"Hidan said.

"Even if we go after them they are now too far away, so we just need to find the other one and get her another time."Kakuzu said.

"Alright but don't pick me up by my hair."Hidan said.

Agito, Tayuya and Yugito were close to the gates of the village and they were catching they're breath.

"Well I shoudl thank you for saving me, I was planning to use my tailed beast form to fight them but I would died seeing that they can't even die."Yugito said.

"Hey that's just my job, I'm trying to stop the Akatsuki from taking the Tailed beasts along with killing Jinchuriki."Agito said.

"But why do you risk your life fighting them, many see us as demons and yet your risking your life to help us."Yugito said.

"Well I don't see you as such."Agito said surprising her."your people not monsters, your not the Tailed beasts but your you, plus I won't judge the tailed beast themselves since not everyone is born evil."

"Well isn't this a interesting one, he doesn't view you as something else, you migth just take him for yourself."Matatabi said making Yugito blush.

"Well thank you Agito."Yugito said.

Then a couple of Cloud Ninjas came along with Killer B, the ninjas were Darui, Samui, Karui and Omoi.

"Hey Yugi, whos the Golden dude he seems Bowlen."Killer B rapped making them sweat drop.

"What a stupid rap."Tayuya said.

"B, this is Agito and he saved me from the Akatsuki."Yugito said.

"Oh really, well I should thank saving sis since I would miss her."B said.

"It's no problem really."Agito said.

"But you must come with us, the Raikage would like a word with you."Darui said making Agito nervous.

"Well I don't know, I mean I gotta go and keep on fighting the Akatsuki."Agito said.

"While that is a good goal he would like to meet you to know and we will even bring you by force."Darui said.

"Alright, I can see your point, fine but don't do anything to my friend."Agito said surprising Tayuya.

"That's fair."Darui said and they went to the village.

While walking by Samui was watching Agito closely, she heard rumors that someone was able to kill one of the Akatsuki members could it be him.

"Hey Samui do you think he could be the guy, you know that killed Sasori of the Akatsuki?"Omoi asked.

"Maybe but we need to be sure it's him."Samui said.

Samui goes up to him and asked:"were you the one that killed Sasori?"

"Samui."Omoi said.

"Oh him, well yeah."Agito said surprising them.

"Impressive, to be able to kill one of they're best members is no easy feat, but why do you wear that suit?"Samui asked.

"Simple if I wear it I can pass around without them finding who I am."Agito said.

"Well that's a smart move."Omoi said.

"Yeah than he can easily go around."Karui said.

"I see, well the Raikage might make you take that helmet off to see who you are."Samui said.

"Samui, why are you asking these questions after he saved my life?"Yugito asked her.

"We must know if he isn't a member of one of the villages."Samui said.

"Well you can rest easy since I am not appart of any of the villages since if I was I wouldn't be going after the Akatsuki without a Kage giving me orders."Agito said.

"He's got a point."Karui said.

"Yes, which is why he doesn't join."Tayuya said.

They then reached the tower of the Raikage, they went in and met a woman on the way to his office, it was a dark-skinned young woman with green eyes.

"Mabui we came to speak with the Raikage."Yugito said.

"Yugito the Raikage will be happy to see your alright."Mabui said then she saw Agito."oh who is this?"

"This is Agito and he's the one that killed Sasori of The red Sand."Yugito said shocking her.

"Really, he's the one that killed him, well follow me."Mabui said and the continued.

They arrived at the office and Mabui opened the door saying:"lord Raikage theres someone you should meet."

Agito walks in and then saw the Raikage A, he was a muscular man with dark skin.

"Who is this stranger and his friend?"A asked.

Agito bowd and said:"lord Raikage my name is Agito and I am the one that killed Sasori."that caused A to get surprised.

"You, you killed Sasori."A said.

"Yes, it wasn't that easy but I took him down with little problems."Agito said.

"He also saved me from Hidan and Kakuzu of the Akatsuki."Yugito said.

"I see, well I should give you my thanks for saving one of my ninja, but stop bowing that is a sign of weakness."A said making Agito nervous and he stands up.

"Sorry Lord Raikage I was simply showing respect, I fight in order to stop the Akatsuki as that is my mission."Agito said.

"Then are you part of any of the villages?"A asked.

"No sir, you see I'm a free warrior that wanders around the nations to help others that need my skills."Agito said.

A smirked and said:"impressive, I would offer a place to join my village but I would guess you would refuse."

"Yes, since I prefer to be my own man and wander through the nations so that the Akatsuki maybe stopped since they won't stopped until they're all defeated."Agito said.

"A strong resolve but I know that girl your with she is Tayuya a former Orochimaru ninja."A said surprising them.

"I don't work for him anymore, he left me to die a long time ago."Tayuya said.

"She has proven to be a good person and even helped me save Yugito."Agito said.

"Very well I let her go since she would be more useful with you, so Agito I would like to see who's the man under the helmet."A said.

Agito thinks about it, he then picks up his helmet and take sit off, Yugito, Samui and Mabui blushed at bit seeing him.

"My name is Tenchi Arisato and the one that will defeat the Akatsuki."Tenchi said with determination.

A chuckled and said:"very good, that is what I like to see in a ninja or warrior determination and strenght."

"Thank you, all I ask is you keep my name and face a secret so that I could have that as a advantage against the Akatsuki if they don't know who I am then they can't find me."Tenchi said and he puts his helmet back.

"Alright and if I see one of those guys here."A said and then crushed his desk in anger surprising them.

"Don't worry he can be like that sometimes."Yugito said.

After that Agito left Village with Tayuya and Yugito watches them leave, wondering when she will meet him again.

At Konoha Tsunade was in her office and then Jiraiya appears inside her office.

"Jiraiya why did you come here in a hurry?"Tsunade asked.

"Tsunade a new prophecy appeared."Jiraiya said surprising her.

"What prophecy?"Tsunade asked.

"It says that a warrior of light will come to the nations and wipe out the evil that plagues it and then will unite the nations to his rule creating a new era with him as a Supreme Shogun."Jiraiya said.

Tsunade couldn't believe it, no one was able to become a Supreme Shogun since none of the nations could agree who should be the ruler so no one took the title after a long time, but now a prophecy appeared with one taking that tittle so she wonder who is that going to be.

**Note:A didn't get too overreacted since Agito showed him determination in wanting to defeat the Akatsuki so he showed strenght, Yugito is saved from Hidan and Kakuzu she didn't need to use her Bijuu form since it became a two on two fight and a prophecy has appeared of the Supreme Shogun which is basically a title that means like a king in the Naruto world and in order to become one all nations must approve of the chosen one.**


	5. Chapter 5 Princess in Trouble

**Chapter 5 Princess in Trouble**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Agito or Naruto**

Tenchi and Tayuya have been traveling for a few days, Tayuya has been trying to keep her feelings in check, a part of her wanted to be his lover but she couldn't do it with her past along with the situation they're in now.

It was nigth time they were camping outside in a forest with a camp fire, Tayuya was sitting next to a tree and she looks at Tenchi who was resting next to another tree, she tried to look away but her eyes go back to him.

"Damn idiot, why do you have to make me feel this way."Tayuya said.

She then goes back to sleep and Tenchi opens one eye to look at her, he wonders what's going on with her but he will have to ask her later so he goes back to sleep.

Next morning the duo were now walking through the forest, Tenchi was looking at Tayuya who was at his side.

He then felt a energy far away and said:"theres something happening on the other side."

"So what are we going to do?"Tayuya asked.

"Let's check it out first to see what's happening."Tenchi said.

They then went towards the place while going inside of the trees, they then arrived at a bridge to find a carriage that was being attacked by a group of missing nin that look from Iwagakure but they're headbands were scratched, at the carriage was Konoha ninjas one being a woman with red eyes. another girl with two Chinese-style buns, a guy with white eyes and a another with bowl hair cut.

They were fighting off the nukenin away with they're skills, Tenchi and Tayuya watched the fight happen.

"Should we do anything, since I'm not fond of helping Konoha ninjas."Tayuya said.

"I'll help out while you wait."Tenchi said making her sigh.

"Fine, but don't get caught by them."Tayuya said and he nodded.

The Kononha ninjas were still fighting off the ninjas and then one tries to use a earth jutsu but then he hears a battle cry and looks up to see Agito coming down at him and gets kicked on the face sending him down to the ocean bellow.

Everyone stops and sees Agito land on the floor and goes into a stance.

"Wait, could that be?"Kurenai said.

"Get him."the nukenin charge at him and he starts to beat them up.

Agito starts to dodge a few of they're swords and kicks them away over the bridge and breaks another sword, he then charges his fist and punches one sending a big part of the group away off the bridge.

Agito then looks at the rest who were scared of him, they then ran away towards the forest but then they got covered what looks like lava surprising everyone, they then saw a girl that was from Iwagakure with short black hair.

"Wait now theres a actual one here."Neji said.

"So why are the Konoha ninjas here, they were responsibility of my village."She said while walking up to them.

"We were sent on a mission while they decided to attack us."Tenten said.

"Oh really."She then looks at Agito."you look familiar?"

"Now that we are safe for now, could you tells us who you are?"Neji asked.

"It's proper manners to give your name first."Agito said.

"Oh right, my name is Neji Hyuuga."Neji said.

"I'm Tenten."Tenten said.

"I'm Rock Lee, I saw that your flames of youth were very strong."Lee said going up to Agito making his disturbed a bit.

"Please excuse him, my name is Kurenai."Kurenai said.

Agito then looks at the other girl and she said:"what?"

"Come on, your the last one."Agito said.

"Okay fine, my name is Kurotsuchi."Kurotsuchi said.

"Wait, aren't you the Tsuchikage's granddaughter."Agito said and they got surprised to hear that.

She smirks and said:"yeah that's right and what about you?"

"My name is Agito."Agito said.

"Agito, wait your the guy that beat four of the Akatsuki members."Kurotsuchi said surprised.

"So your the one, we heard from you from Naruto."Tenten said.

"Naruto, how's he doing, last time I saw him I had to stop him."Agito asked.

"He's fine now, it's pretty impressive you managed to defeat four of they're members while killing one of them."Neji said.

"Thank you."Agito said.

"So Agito, why are you here?"Kurenai asked.

"I was simply passing by in my mission to fight against the Akatsuki, I saw that you were in trouble so I went to help out, I was surprised to see her."Agito then looks at Kurotsuchi."by the way who were you protecting?"

The carriage opened and they all look to see Koyuki the actor and Daimyo and they surprises Agito and Kurotsuchi.

"Lady Koyuki."Agito said and he bows before her.

"I was wondering what the hold up was, then I saw the warrior that's been defending the natiosn from the Akatsuki."Koyuki said.

"Were sorry for the hold up, we can start moving now."Kurenai said.

"Well I need to find one last one, he's the leader of the one that attacked you."Kurotsuchi said.

"Wait a minute how strong is this one?"Neji asked.

"Why should I answer you?"Kurotsuchi said.

"We need to know if he's a danger since they went to attack Lady Koyuki, so he might do the same."Neji said.

"That's right."Lee said.

"Fine, he's at least jonin level from the last time I heard of him."Kurotsuchi said.

"Hey I thought of something."Agito said making them look at them."how about we all join forces."That surprises them.

"Are you crazy, you think I would side with the Konoha ninjas."Kurotsuchi said.

"She doesn't look like she will be a good help to us."Tenten said.

"Look I know it's bad for you guys but think about it, she needs to find the last guy while you need to protect Lady Koyuki who is that guys target so this will help us all out and make it faster."Agito said.

"He has a point."Kurenai said.

"So let's put all the stuff about your villages to the side and focus on the mission."Agito said.

"Alright fine we'll do it minion."Kurotsuchi said.

"Who are you calling a minion idiot."Agito said.

"Who are you calling a idiot?!"Kurotsuchi said angry.

"Look just get in the carriage so that we can go."Neji said.

They look at each other and look to the sides with a hmph, they got in with Tenten and they sit in front of Koyuki, they started moving and Agito knew that Tayuya was following them from behind.

"So Agito, could you tells something about you?"Koyuki asked.

"Well I'm a warrior that wanders the nations in order to help others, that is what I do."Agito said.

"That is very noble of you."Koyuki said with a smile.

"Thank you."Agito said.

He then looks at Tenten and asked."so what do you do?"

"Oh well I'm a weapons specialist."Tenten said.

"Really you must like them."Agito said.

"Yeah, got any weapons, I heard that you used some from the rumors."Tenten said.

"Well yeah, but I prefer to use them in battle."Agito said making her pout.

Agito then looks at Kurotsuchi who looks away with a grunt, he then looks at her arm and sees a bit of blood coming out."your bleeding." then they all look at her.

"So what, that's just a scratch."Kurotsuchi said.

"Doesn't mean you shouldn't treat it."Agito said grabbing her arm.

"Hey."Kurotsuchi said.

He then pulls her sleeve up to see a wound."now to stop it."he then sees a piece of cloth in the back and takes it, he rips it and then ties it it around her arm."there that should help until you can get it healed."

Kurotsuchi looks at her arm and then stares at him."thanks."

"Your welcomed."Agito said.

Tayuya was watching that from afar, she didn't like those three women were talking to him getting his attention and how he helped that girl Kurotsuchi, she growled how they were close to him and she wanted to do something but she can't since one of them seen her before.

They continued the trip and Neji was watching around the area for any enemies, Lee was on top of the carriage while Kurenai was next to it, she was wondering about Agito, he was known by the nations as the one that can fight off the Akatsuki and win, he already killed one of them being one of the strongest members, some of the villages wanted him to be appart of them but the Raikage said that he wasn't interested in joining any of the villages since he prefers to be warrior with his own rules, most of the vilages let him be since was helping them defeat the Akatsuki, she wonders more about who was the one behind the armor since many people wanted to know who he was but the Raikage said that his reasona was because he didn't want the Akatsuki to find him.

"But still, who are you?"Kurenai said and she looks at the window that had Agito next to it.

After some time later Agito then feels something coming near along with Neji.

"Theres a enemy near."Neji said and they stopped the carriage making the ninjas and Agito come out and they all grouped up.

Then a bulky Iwa ninja came in front of them, he has a beard and was bald.

"Well well, if it isn't Kurotsuchi."he said with a smirk.

"Rodo."Kurotsuchi said.

"And look your now working with the Konoha ninjas too to protect the pincess."Rodo said.

"Why are you attacking her?"Agito questions him.

"Simple, if I get her I can then get her position for myself."Rodo said.

"You'll have to ge through us first."Neji said and they got into a stance.

He smirks and did a few hand signs."Earth Release: Stone clones."then clones made of stone came out from the ground.

They then charge at each other, Lee was using his Taijutsu to came them down while opening a few of the gates to make him stronger to finish them faster, Tenten summoned multiple weapons and throws them at the Clones, Kurenai was behind protecting Koyuki, Neji was using his gentle fist to push them back, Kurotsuchi was using a kunai while using a few Earth jutsus like spikes to take them out while Agito punching and kicking them away destroying each clone with a few powered up attacks, Kurotsuchi finished one but then Rodo comes out of the ground in front of her and kicks her towards the carriage landing next to Kurenai.

Agito saw that and sees him do another jutsu."Earth Release: Earth and Stone Dragon."he then sends a dragon at them and they braced themselves.

"Oh no you don't."Agito then jumps in front of them and does a rider punch hitting the dragon right in the face destroying it.

Rodo got shocked while the other got surprised, Kurotsuchi was staring at Agito with a amazed look for that he did just now.

Agito then looks at Rodo and said:"I'm going to stop you right here and right now."

Rodo then mades his get covered in stone and charges at Agito, Agito's horns then opend and he then charges up his rider kick, after he was finished he jumps to the air and performs the rider kick while Rodo tries to punch him but the moment they touched the arms broke and he got in the chest making a explosion happen.

Agito then lands on the floor and sees Rodo on the ground badly hurt.

"Amazing."Agito then sees Lee in front of him again."such a fantastic kick, I could feel your flames of youth burning from it."

"Lee."his team then pull him away.

"Well, I guess it's finished for now."Agito said and he sees Kurotsuchi tie Rodo up."I guess you'll be safe for now lady Koyuki."

"Yes, I want to thank you for helping us Agito, I hope I ge tto see you again."Koyuki said.

"Yes, it was a good to have your help, now our mission can go better now."Kurenai said with a smile.

"It was good meeting you."Agito said.

"Hey."Kurotsuchi said getting his attention, he looks at her and then she looks away."your alright."

"Thanks, looks like you can be nice."Agito said making her blush."well se ya."he then leaves them alone with the ninjas wondering when they will meet him again.

Agito was now far away from them and transforms back, Tayuya then comes up to him and said:"well about time you finished things up."

"Yeah, hey can I ask you something?"Tenchi asked.

"What is it?"Tayuya said.

"Why have you been acting strange lately."Tenchi said surprising her."I heard you last night along with you watching me interact with the other girls from the group, so what's the problem."

"Well, you."Tayuya got angry and then she pulls him towards her and kisses him making him surprised.

She then pulls them appart and said:"there, are you happy."

Tenchi got surprised but then he smiled, he then grabs her chin surprising her and kisses her again, she blushes and kissed him back they then seperated and look into each others eyes.

"You gotta remember theres still Shizuka."Tenchi said.

"Who cares, just have a harem you idiot."Tayuya said and Tenchi blinked.

"Okay, I will have to get used to that, but fine."Tenchi said and she smiled."let's go."she then holds his hand and they went on with they're journey.

Kurotsuchi was back at her village and was now in her room, she was looking out a window and wondering about Agito and who he is under the helmet and part of her wants to see him again.

**Note:The harem started with Tayuya being blunt about it, Tenchi now has met most of Team Guy with Kurenai there, he also met Kurotsuchi and she is appart of the harem and Koyuki is another choice for it too, now for the reviews:"Guest no he will not give any of the seeds to any other Jinchuriki and he doesn't need to explain that he's from another world that's not important all they now that he's a warrior that wanders the land and Bobby Jenkins well I can't say now so just wait.**


	6. Chapter 6 Underwater tailed beast

**Chapter 6 Underwater tailed beast**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Agito or Naruto**

In a forest near Kirigakure was Tayuya and Tenchi who were resting near a fire, Tayuya this time was next to him resting since after they became a official couple she wanted to stay at his side since she felt safe, they were there since the three tails was near and Tenchi knew that the previous Jinchuriki was killed a long time ago and now the three tails was inside the ocean.

Tenchi then opens his eyes and said:"theres someone nearby."

Tayuya woke up and looks around and they saw someone walk towards and they got ready but then they stop when they saw a girl, she has purple hair and bandages on her body.

"Excuse me, I'm sorry if I disturbed you."she said.

"Okay, who are you?"Tenchi asked.

"I'm Isaribi, I'm from the Land of the Sea."Isaribi said.

"The Land of the Sea, why are you here?"Tayuya asked.

"I came to get some supplies for my home, so I came to Kirigakure but it started to get late, and I saw you both together so are you a couple."Isaribi said.

"Yes, so you want to spend the night with us to feel safer."Tenchi said and she nodded."well I don't have a problem what about you?"he looks at Tayuya.

"Do what you want, just don't disturb me."Tayuya said.

"Thank you."Isaribi then sits next to the camp fire and spends the night with them.

Tenchi looks at Isaribi sleep and wonders about her bandages, he then goes to sleep too but then something happened in his dream.

He wakes up to see he was in a black void as Agito and in front of him was OOO which surprised him, he then looks around and sees the other Heisei riders and they were all confused talking to each other.

"What the, how are we all here?"Agito said.

"That's what I want to know."OOO said.

"Looks like you all came."Decade said.

"Decade what just happened?"Faiz said.

"We are finally ready to meet each other since we were waiting until all of you were strong enough to know that exist other riders in different worlds."Decade said surprising some of them."some of you knew while the others didn't."

"There are other Kamen Riders that aren't the ones I know."Agito said.

"We will meet again in the real world but until then I should warn some of you that theres a danger that will appear soon and that we will have to work together, so can I trust on you."Decade said.

They look at each other and they said:"yes."

"Good, we'll meet again."Decade said and they all did they're poses and the dream ended.

Tenchi wakes up to see it was morning and the girls were still a sleep.

"Hey it's morning."Tenchi said waking them up.

They got up and Isaribi said:"thanks for letting me stay, I hope to see you again later."

"Yeah, maybe in your land instead of a forest."Tenchi said and she nodded.

Isaribi then leaves them and they walked to another side, while they were walking Tayuya asked:"so why are we here in Kiri anyway?"

"The Three tails is close, if we can find it before the Akatsuki we can keep it safe."Tenchi said.

"Okay well how hard is it to find a giant turtle."Tayuya said.

"Well it can live underwater, so we have to find a way to call it out, I need to talk to it."Tenchi said.

"So what are you going to do anyway?"Tayuya asked.

"You'll see, out here it's in danger since it's a bigger target to the Akatsuki."Tenchi said.

"Okay, so what we'll seal him away in a scroll or something."Tayuya said.

"As I said, you'll see."Tenchi said with a smile.

Tayuya got a look on him and wonder what he's thinking, they arrive another part that has a big lake but they saw something that shocked them, four akatsuki members were there, they were Deidara, Itachi, Kisame and Tobi and they were at the lake with Deidara in the air in a clay bird with the others on walking on it.

"I still don't get why you both have to come as well."Deidara said to Kisame and Itachi.

"The leader wanted to make sure we get the three tails since Agito is around and he already defeated you."Itachi said making him angry.

"Yeah, so you better not mess up again."Kisame said.

"Well that isn't very nice to talk to Deidara sempai like that."Tobi said.

The duo saw that and Tenchi said:"we need to stop them."

"But theres four of them now, even if one of them looks like an idiot your still are facing more then what you fought before."Tayuya said.

"I don't have a choice it's either risk it or they take a tailed beast and I can't let that happen."Tenchi then summons his belt and crosses his arms."henshin."he then touches the sides transforming into Kamen Rider Agito.

Deidara was preparing to make multiple clay bombs but then he hears a sound making them turn around and they saw Agito on the Machine Tornador slider mode going towards them.

"You again."Deidara said but he got hit away by Agito who then turns towards the rest of the Akatsuki.

"He's here."Tobi said.

"Well let's take him down."Kisame takes out his sword.

Itachi and Kisame charge at him while Agito flies around to avoid them, Itachi then did a justu."fire release: fireball justu."he then shoots a fireball at Agito who saw it so he jumps of the Machine Tornador to avoid it, he was now standing on top of the water and sees Kisame going after him.

"Wather release: water clones."he then summons three clones and they went after him.

They try to hit him while the real one almost him with his sword but Agito ducks underneath it, he then jumps away and then uses his power and claps his hands to make a stone wall appear from underneath the water and blocks Kisame from him.

"So a Earth user, not bad against me but."Kisame then did a few hand signs."Water Release: Four Sharks Rain."he then puts his hands on the water making it shoot water to the air, Agito then saw them coming towards him as sharks.

"Crap."Agito then jumps away and then sees Itachi appear next to him.

"Tsukuyomi."Itachi then looked into his eyes and did his famous genjutsu but then he got punched in the face shocking him along with Kisame who saw that, Itachi then jumps away and rubs his cheek."you were able to resist my genjustu."

"Well yeah, wanna know why, I'm immune."Agito said.

"That's impossible!"Kisame said.

"Oh but it is, I have something most don't have a strong will."Agito said.

"I see, your will is greater then the others to the point that Genjutsu has not effect on you, I have never seen one with a great mind, it seems I will have to do something different."Itachi said he then did a few hand signs and did anew jutsu."Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique."then he summons a water dragon and it goes towards Agito hitting him away.

Agito then lands on the water and sees Kisame going after him again hits him with his blade and he felt some of his energy going away, Agito jumps back and presses on one of the pads summoning his Storm Halberd and into storm form.

"That's the form that defeated Hidan and Kakuzu."Itachi said.

"Well he's going to need more than that."Kisame said.

Agito then got into stance and a symbol appears next to him, then from it came Another Agito surprising them.

"He can summon others."Kisame said.

"It seems he has more than what we even know."Itachi said.

Agito charges at Itachi while Another Agito faced Kisame, Itachi was backing away and sees that Agito's speed was greater making it hard to keep up even with his Sharingan, he avoids his weapon but got a few scratches, Kisame was blocking Another Agito's punches and kicks while attacking him too but he dodged them.

Agito then slashes at Itachi who then burts into crows surprising him, he then looks back to see Itachi there looking fine.

"So you can use crows as clones instead."Agito said.

"Yes, even with it being a clone it's impressive you managed to take it by surprise with your speed."Itachi said.

Another Agito was hitting Kisame a few times but he was able to take them and he did a jutsu."Water Release: Water Shark Bullet Technique."He then sends a shark made of water at him making Another Agito charge his punch and sens a shock wave and it canceled the shark.

"Not bad, looks like your like clone, so you can't stand for long."Kisame said and he uses his sword to steal some of his energy.

Agito then gets ready but then he sees multiple bombs of clay coming down and he jumps away a bit but gets hit by the blast hitting him away, Itachi then sees Deidara came back in another bird.

"Looks like you were able to come back in time."Itachi said.

"Yeah well I wanted me to be the one to kill him."Deidara said.

Another Agito was still fighting but then the three clones appeared around him and they trapped inside of a water prison."take this."Kisame then slashes at him taking his energy away and it vanishes then the clones dispersed as well.

Agito was able to land but he was damaged and was back in ground form, he sensed his clone vanish, if he was able to become Another Agito it would have been stronger but the clone wasn't as strong with the reserves it had, then he saw Kisame going towards him along with Itachi and Deidara while Tobi was off to the sides watching.

"Well it seems this it the end for you."Kisame said.

Agito grunts but hen the water started to shake and from it came the three tails Isobu.

"It seems the battle was able to wake it up."Itachi said.

"Well good thing were here."Deidara smirks and sends multiple bombs at Isobu making him grunt and he tries to fight back but Kisame sends multiple sharks bitting it down.

Agito saw that Isobu was losing his strenght and he didn't have much either from fighting all three of them, he made his choice, he runs towards Isobu and he looks at him.

"Isobu, I know that you don't want to be captured so I ask of you, let me be your Jinchuriki."Agito said and they shocks everyone that heard it.

"WHAT?!"Tobi said.

"Is he serious."Deidara said.

"He's insane."Tayuya said hidding behind a tree.

"Please, we don't have much time, let me save you."Agito said.

Isobu looks at him and then sees the Akatsuki and they made him scared so he made his choice by nodding.

"We gotta stop him."Deidara said.

Agito then glows yellow and raises his arms to the sides and Isobu dives in.

"Too late."Kisame said.

Agito was shouting as Isobu was now being sealed inside of him, then it was over and Agito stands there glowing with red enegy."I have done it."

"Looks like this was his plan, he wanted to become his Jinchuriki in order to keep the three tails away from us."Itachi said.

"He's healed."Kisame said since all the damage Agito had was now gone.

"it's three against one."Deidara said.

"Let's do this Isobu."Agito said.

"Right, let's get him."Isobu said.

He was then covered in the red energy and he then goes into his stance making two symbols appear, from it came Another Agito again but in the other appeared G4 with the gigant.

"What those guys are stronger now."Kisame said.

Another Agito charges at Kisame and then kicks him away, G4 aims the gigant and shoots multiple missiles at Deidara who got blown away, Agito then charges at Itachi who was now being pushed back and then Agito belt changed and he then becomes Gills surprising him, he then uses one of the whips and hits him away, Gills then ran when he had the chance while his clones vanished, Tayuya saw him leave and runs too.

The Akatsuki members regrouped and Tobi said:"well that was bad."

"Don't even try to act cool, you didn't even do nothing."Deidara yelled at him making Tobi scared."and you two, why didn't you use your best moves on him?"

"We wanted to test him for a bit but we were going to win since he needed the three tails to even fight back."Kisame said.

"Yes, but this is a problem, with the three tails inside of him he can become a real problem."Itachi said.

With Tenchi and Tayuya, they were now another side of the forest and she said:"are you insane, now your more of a target to the Akatsuki then ever before."

"I had too, this was my last gamble to save him."Tenchi said and he felt that Isobu was happy."now we need to find a new place to stay."

"Alright, but don't do that without telling me again."Tayuya said.

"Okay, but if I did you wouldn't let me."Tenchi chuckled and he then runs off being chased by her.

Isobu was now safe from the Akatsuki thanks to Tenchi's choice to become his Jinchuriki but he will have to master his new friends power since he got lucky in that battle and he knows it too, but he will get stronger and make sure to defeat them all.

**Note:G4 and Another Agito appeared, Tenchi also got Isobu as his tailed beast making him a target but they don't know who the real Agito is so he's safe for now, also I altered the order since the Akatsuki went to make the search faster for the three tails because of Agito, now to answer the reviews:"Tenchi will deal with Danzo since he's immune to all Genjutsu and Mass0234 Tenchi wasn't going to save Jiraiya since hsi death is needed for Naruto to get stronger.**


	7. Chapter 7 Village of the mist

**Chapter 7 Village of the mist**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Agito or Naruto**

In the morning Tenchi and Tayuya were next to a river and Tayuya was watching while Tenchi was meditating, Tenchi was now talking with Isobu inside his mind.

"So how are you feeling today?"Tenchi asked.

"I'm fine, it's pretty nice here."Isobu said since the mind was that of a river with a grassy area next to it, there where three orbs flying around the area being the Seeds.

"I'm glad that you enjoy it, unlike some my mind is different."Tenchi said.

"But to think that uncle picked you to help."Isobu said talking about Hamura.

"Yes, he picked me to help, now we need is help the next one."Tenchi said since the four tails is next in line to be be captured.

"Yeah, I don't want them to suffer."Isobu said and Tenchi nodded.

Tenchi opened his eyes and stood up.

"Okay so your done talking with him."Tayuya said.

"Yeah, so we can go now."Tenchi said but then she grabbed his arm surprising him.

She the pulls him up for a make out session surprising him, he then returned it and then they stopped."okay you were waiting for a long time to do that didn't you?"

"Yeah, so you better get used to it."Tayuya goes foward.

"She's weird."Isobu said.

"But I still love her."Tenchi said and he follows her.

They then walked around the forest and then they heard someone talking in a distance.

"Someone here-"Tayuya said and Tenchi nodded.

They then went on top of the trees and jumped foward to the source, they then stopped to a group of thugs with one having a sword that surprised them, it was Executioner's Blade one of the seven swordsmen weapons.

"How did these bastards get that sword."Tayuya said.

"Men this is our lucky day."the one holding the sword looked like the leader."we found a powerful blade, will this no one will stop us."he then laughs while his men cheered for him.

"That sword won't be used for evil especially for scum like him."Tenchi said.

He then summons the G3-X suit and becomes the rider, he then jumps out and they thugs looked up to see G3 coming down at them, he then kicks multiple thigs away and stands in front of them.

"Who are you?"leader demamded.

"I am G3 and I came to take that away from you."G3 said.

"Men, get him."his grunts charged at G3 with katanas, G3 dodges them with ease while punching multiple away with punches and kicks, one tries to cut but G3 puts his arm up and the sword breaks on contact shocking him, G3 then kicks him away and then takes the GM-01 Scorpion and shoots they're weapons off making them grunt.

Then he sees the Leader charging at him with the Executioner's Blade up."take this you bastard."he then brings it down only for G3 to dodge it and it hits the ground, then G3 shoots his hand making it get destroyed, the leader screams in pain and steps up.

G3 looks at the sword and grabs the handle, he then lifts it up to look at it, the leader glares at him and said:"you son of a bitch, that blade is mine, I was the one that found it, I deserve it so give it back."then he his widen when he got cut in half, G3 got angry since this blade meant more then a simple prize so he killed him with the same blade.

"You talk too much."Tenchi said.

After the body landed on the ground G3 looks at the grunts who were scared, G3 then rests the blade on his shoulder and glares at them, then the grunts ran away only for Tayuya to appear in front of them with a kunai and slashes them with ease killing them all.

She then looks at him and said:"so you got the Executioner's Blade, what are you going to do with it, put it back in it's grave since I heard Zabuza's grave was where it was put."

"No, if I put the blade back it will get stolen again, I want to use it against the Akastuki."G3 said surprising her.

"Wait really?"Tayuya said.

"Yes, this sword can be both a tool for both evil and good."G3 then puts it on hits back."so I will use it to fight off the Akatsuki, even with Isobu I can't fight them alone yet, you are still not at they're level either since both Itachi and Kisame are stronger than me and weren't even trying, so I need to get stronger if not then the world will be in danger."

"Okay, do whatever you want, but now let's get out of here."Tayuya said and he nodded.

Then three kiri ninjas came and landed in front of them, they got surprised not only to see they're targets were dead but also the sword G3 has.

"Executioner's Blade!"one said shocked.

"How did he get it."the second one with a beard said.

The leader points a sword at him and said:"tell me, did you steal that sword?"

"No, he did it."G3 points at the dead leader."all I did was take it back from him."

"I see, then return it back to our village."Captain said.

"Sorry, but I have a mission of my own that will need it's strenght."G3 said.

"What mission that you would need the sword for?"Captain asked.

"To destroy the Akatsuki."G3 said shocking them.

"Your nuts, you actually think you can defeat them."first guy said.

"Wait, I think I heard of you, your appearance is different but if I were to guess, your Agito."Captain said surprising his partners.

"You would be right."G3 said.

"But how, that guy's armor different."second guy said.

"I have many suits, you see I can't let the Akatsuki know who I am, my true face can hide me from them as long as I fight them off wearing the different armors I have."G3 said.

"I see, I will then have to ask you and your friend to come with us to talk with the Mizukage."Captain said.

"Damnit, well looks like we have to go."Tayuya said.

"We could defeat you here but I wish to be in peace with the villages since your not my enemy."G3 said.

They then went with the ninjas to they're village, Tayuya sticked next to G3 during the walk and Isobu was a bit nervous going back but he told him that nothing bad will happen to calm him down.

**Mount My****o****boku**

Gamamaru the toad elder was sitting on his chair and he remembered the prophecy he once saw, he saw a image of a man with a army behind him facing against a evil that would endanger the world, he thought it would be the Child of the Prophecy but he was wrong, the shadow of the man with a light behind him was more define and he saw was a armored warrior and then his helmet extended it's horn revealing three of them.

"Who is this warrior, he is not Naruto, so who could he be, but what I do know is he's the future supreme shogun."Gamamaru aid to himself.

**Kirigakure**

G3 and Tayuya arrived at the village and it was what he had expected, they then arrived at the Kage's office and entered, they then saw the Mizukage Mei Terumi sitting on her desk.

"Lady Mizukage we have arrived."Captain said.

"Yes, but it seems you brought some guests."Mei said looking at Tayuya and G3.

"Yes the woman we don't know who it is but the other man is Agito."Captain said surprising her.

"Really, well you may leave now, I can see the mission was finished."Mei said and they nodded leaving her alone with them.

She then looks at G3 and said:"so your the famous Agito I heard of that is going after the Akatsuki."

"Yes, but in this form you maybe know me as G3-X."G3 said.

"Well can I see your face."Mei got interested to see how he looks like.

G3 looks at Tayuya and she said:"just do it."he sighs and then takes the helmet off revealing his face.

Mei liked what she saw and said:"well, aren't you a handsome one, can I know your name?"

"It's Tenchi."Tenchi said surprised that the Kage would be attracted to him and Tayuya grunted.

"Tenchi, well Tenchi can you tell me why do you have the Executioner's Blade, that is a sword thta belongs to my village."Mei said.

"I was able to kill the leader that had the blade, I took it away so that I would be able to use it against the Akatsuki."Tenchi said.

Mei thinks about it and said:"alright, take good care of it since it did belong to Zabuza, but while your here how about you stay for a bit."she smirks and they got surprised.

"Wait, really?"Tayuya said.

"Of course, since you did help out dealing with those thugs so it's the least I can do."Mei said.

"Well it would be nice then to live on the forests for now."Tenchi said.

"Good, I'll ask for someone to show you a room where you can sleep, until then why don't you take a walk around the village."Mei said.

"Okay, let's go."Tenchi said to Tayuya and she nodded.

After they left Mei smiled since now she found a good looking guy and she wonders if she can keep him, then Ao and Chōjūrō came in.

"Lady Mizukage we heard that the famous warrior that's been fighting the Aktsuki is here now."Chōjūrō said.

"That's right, he and his friend decided to stay for a bit before leaving on they're mission."Mei said.

"But still, why must he do something so foolish and engage them in battle."Ao said.

Engament. Mei said in her thoughts and got angry.

"I mean, why must he be so suicidal."Ao said but the Mei goes up to him.

"Shut up or die."Mei said.

"Why?!"Ao said.

Tenchi and Tayuya were walking around village with Tenchi out of his armor to not attract attention, Tayuya stopped and looks to her right."hey look."

Tenchi looks at where she was looking and saw Isaribi coming out of a shop holding a bag and she then saw them."oh hey there guys,"she then walks up to them.

"Hey Isarabi, so how the supplies going?"Tenchi asked.

"It's going well, some look at me weird because of the bandages but I'm used to."Isaribi said with a smile.

"Say, how about we spend some time together before you leave."Tenchi said surprising them.

"Really?"Isaribi said.

"Yeah, were going around the village for a bit so it might be fun before you leave."Tenchi said and she nodded.

"Why do you have to be so nice."Tayuya said with a grunt.

They then spent time together and then it was time for Isaribi to leave but she promissed to see them again, they got a room in a hotel and it was nice and Tayuya even put the beds together because she wanted to be close and he didn't mind.

Later at night in a forest, a man was running through the forest alone scared, he was a Konoha ninja and he was beind chased by something, then he heard a growl making him stop pulling out his Kunai.

"Where are you?"He was shaking and then he felt a breath behind his neck, he turns around slowly and then screams, then a crunch was heard while blood was splattered across the floor and the trees.

Then a few minutes later something came out from the shadows and was revealed by the moon light, it was Another Agito but this one was different, his teeth were exposed and he had the number and the name of Agito on his chest, he was carrying a severed arm and walked foward.

Then he stopped to sense someone watching him."come on out."then from the trees came Tobi and he landed on the floor.

"Well aren't you interesting."Tobi said in a serious voice.

"I know you, your the Akatsuki member."Another Agito said while eating the arm.

"Well a cannibal, I didn't expect that, you are different from the real one, I may have some use for you."Tobi said.

"Really?"Another Agito said.

"Yes, I'll find you again, if my plan fails then I will ask your help since you must be looking for a certain someone."Tobi said.

"Yes, I am."Another Agito said.

"Very well, farewell."Tobi then leaves while Another Agito chuckles.

While leaving Tobi said:"I'll try my plan first since that creature doesn't seem so trust worthy but if it fails he could be the one to take Agito out."

**Note:Another Agito appeared, Tenchi also got the Executioner's Blade so he will use it, Tobi doesn't want to have Another Agito to help him out yet since he doesn't know the full potential and who he trusts, so Another Agito will only appear later after the defeat of the Akatsuki, now to answer the reviews:"Guest no, Tenchi is not ready to fight Pain since he barely survived against Itachi and Kisame while they held back, he ran away he didn't beat him, Isobu does not give him the boost he needs since Kisame was able to fight Killer B off so no, the elders and council will be dealt by Tsunade and the root they're not worth saving, why the meeting simple it's because of the Another Riders since they would have to meet each other in the future so Decade had to warn them a small message about Shocker, Bobby Jenkins I will not tell what girls will appear since no spoilers, the bijuu riders idea is a terrible one I will not do that so don't ask me about Deviantart stuff again, Trinity is not stronger then sage mode naruto since no way is Agito near that level yet and I won't compare the forms since it would be telling what form can beat who and you did ask for Karin back in Chapter 4 your just repeating yourself."**


	8. Chapter 8 Passion and Danger

**Chapter 8 Passion and Danger**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Agito or Naruto**

It was morning and Tenchi was waking up from his bed, he then opens his eyes and sees Tayuya with him in the bed, they were covered up with the covers and he smiles, last night they slept together since she felt safer with him, but then it turned way too steamy.

**Flashback.**

Tenchi was lying down on his bed while Tayuya was in the bathroom, it was night time and he was glad to have a room to sleep for the night, Mei has been trying to get his attention in the day since she really liked him, it was strange for Tenchi since he didn't expect a Kage to be interested in him.

"I wonder how Isaribi, hope she'll be safe."Tenchi said.

He then hears the bathroom open and looks."so did you have a-"he then blushes since Tayuya was only wearing a tower.

She looks at him and said:"where are you staring at?"

"Nothing."he then looks to the other side.

She then smirks and goes in front of his bed."look at me."

"I'm fine."Tenchi said but then Tayuya goes on top of the bed and turns his face around with her hands.

Tayuya smiled and said:"I think we should go to the next step."she then pulls her towel off and Tenchi saw her boobs."what do you think?"

"Uh."Tenchi couldn't find words.

Tayuya looks down and smirks to see something get bigger."looks like someone is happy."she then reaches for his crotch and starts to rub it.

He then starts to moan a bit and she then takes off his pants, she then takes off his shirt leaving only his underware, she then pulls it off to reveal his hard dick making her surprised at the size."wow I didn't expect you to be this big."

She then kiss the tip and he leans back, she then sucks it a bit, then she puts it all in her mouth, Tenchi was moaning while she was sucking his dick, he then puts his hands on her head and said:"yes, keep going."he then helps her to suck it and then he came inside of her mouth.

Her cheeks got bigger and she got surprised at the load, she then pulls her mouth off and then swallows it, she then saw his dick."wow your still rock hard after that, man you have energy."

"Well."He got a bit nervous.

She then gets up and he stares at her, she then smiles and goes over to his face, she then grabs his head and then puts his face at her pussy."now you'll have to pleasure me."

He then starts to lick her making Tayuya moan."yes, yes, do it, do it faster, yes, now use your fingers."he then starts to finger her while licking as well, she then moans even louder and then starts to mover her hip and then she came on his face.

She then comes off and sees her juices on his face."let me help you."she then starts to lick it off, after she was finished she puts her waist above his crotch and then she stabs her pussy with his dick making her scream.

She then starts to ride him while jumping on top of him, he then grabs her boobs and starts to massage them making her moan even louder, he then sucks on her boobs and she smiles at him doing it, they then did different positions from like missionary and from the back, they then were making out while they were moving at the same time and he then came inside of her pussy making them both moan.

**Flashback end.**

He still was surprised they did it but he got up and was about go to the bathroom but then someone grabbed his arm, he looks back to see Tayuya."where do you think your going?"

"I'm going to take a shower."Tenchi said.

"Really, you see we are going on a trip which means were going to be sleeping in the woods again so I won't be able to do this for a long time, so let's do it again."Tayuya said surprising him.

She then tackles him and starts to suck on his dick, they were then fucking each other on the floor with him on top of her while she was on all fours, she then was running around with him going after her, he then catches her and puts her dick on her butt making her moan and he then fucks her in the ass, he then fingers her pussy and then he came inside of her, they then did the 69 position with Tayuya sucking his dick and Tenchi licking her pussy and then they were at the shower with her arms and legs around him witn Tenchi carrying her while he fucked her with the water spraying on top of them, then he came inside of her.

Outside Mei heard them and frowns, since she wanted to be doing that first but now she can't."darn it, well I'll just have to have my turn next time he comes."

Later Tenchi and Tayuya left the village with the sword being sealed away to be summoned by Tenchi, he had a few moments to talk with Mei since she wanted to see him before he left.

"Man that was someoting."Tenchi said.

"Yeah, we should do it more times."Tayuya said.

"Seriosly you'll get knocked up if we do it."Tenchi said.

"Maybe, but I'll be careful."Tayuya said.

"Well we need to go since the Akatsuki could be anywhere."Tenchi said.

They then went with they're journey and went through the woods, then they saw the woman from last time Kurenai if he remembered, they then hide behind a tree and she looked sad.

"I'll go see her while you stay here."Tenchi said.

"Are you sure?"Tayuya asked.

"Yes, she doesn't know the real me so let me try to talk to her."Tenchi said.

He the goes foward and Kurenai turns around with a kunai ready and Tenchi puts his hands up."Whoa calm down."

She puts it down and said:"sorry, I wasn't expecting a villager here."

"It's okay, I know you ninjas are a little jumpy, I saw you were sad so I came to see if you were alright."Tenchi said.

"Oh yeah."Kurenai then looks down."I just lost someone."

"Were you close?"Tenchi asked.

"Very."Kurenai has a few tears.

"I'm very sorry, I know what it feels to lose someone."Tenchi said.

"You do?"Kurenai asked and Tayuya got surprised.

"I lost someone a long time ago, I miss her everyday and thought about her all the time, but she's never coming back, that feeling can be so hard to be okay with."Tenchi said.

Tayuya remembers this, one time he told her that he once had a girl that he was in love with but he lost her when a fire took her life in her house.

"I see, well I guess we have something in common."Kurenai said.

"So how did he pass away?"Tenchi asked.

"He was killed by the Akatsuki."Kurenai said surprising him.

"The Akatsuki!"Tenchi said.

"Yes, I shouldn't tell more what happened."Kurenai said.

"Hey need someone to talk to, since it's better to talk to someone."Tenchi said.

She sighs and sits next to a rock with him sitting next to her.

Tayuya watches them talk and Kurenai said:"I thought we were going to be together, we were going to get married, but I couldn't even have his child."

"Yeah that must be hard, but think of this he is still watching you."Tenchi said making her look at him."even in death doesn't mean they can't see us, I bet he wouldn't want you to stay sad forevor so maybe there is someone out there."

She looks at him and smiles."you know for someone that is younger than me your pretty wise."

"Hey thanks."Tenchi said since he was never seen as a wise guy since he's prefers to fight on to protect the ones he loves.

She then stares at his face and they were like that for a while, Tenchi was a bit nervous and she was getting a little too close with her hand almsot touching his, he then coughs stopping her.

"Oh sorry."Kurenai said backing away.

"It's okay but you shouldn't do it right away with someone that you barely know."Tenchi said.

"Yeah, still can I see you another time?"Kurenai asked.

"Sure."Tenchi said and she smiled.

She then left vanishing leaving him alone, he then sees Tayuya come out and go towards him.

"Well you're quite the charmer."Tayuya said.

"Hey I didn't mean to, I just wanted to help her."Tenchi said getting up."But the fact that the Akatsuki killed her love means they are going to go after the ones that killed him."

"So what are going to fight them."Tayuya said.

"They might die if they're not ready so having a extra help won't hurt, you don't have to fight as well if you don't want to be seen, but I'll face them myself."Tenchi said.

"Alright fine, you can fight those guys again."Tayuya said.

Tenchi nodded and he then goes to talk to Isobu."are you okay with it."

"Yes, you gotten stronger and it might just be two this time."Isobu said.

"Yes, we can fight them off with more people there."Tenchi said.

Tenchi still knows that he can't fight the stronger members like they're leader but he won't try to do it yet since he will first have to get stronger before facing him.

"Okay let's go."Tenchi said and she nodded.

They then went foward to get ready when the Akatsuki members appear for a fight.

In another part of nations in the Land of the Sky, the city was exploding around with many of it's area's getting destroyed, inside a base of the city there was a man known as Shinnō and he has black hair and was muscular, he was facing Another Agito who was crouching down.

Shinnō was damaged with many slash marks on his chest and was breathing hard.

"Where is it?"Another Agito demanded.

"Never, it belongs to me."Shinnō said."the Zero tails power belongs to me and I'll become invicible."

"Ha ha ha, it's always funny when my meal talks like that."Another Agito said.

"Is that what I am to you, food?"Shinnō said.

"Yes, what do you think."Another Agito said.

"With this body I can even open all of the eight gates."Shinnō said.

"So, I can do that too."Another Agito said.

"What?"He then gets kicked by Another Agito sending him away.

"After so many meals I was able to get so much chakra that I have plenty to spare."Another Agito said."What do you think I was letting you use that girl, she ran away which is a shame since I was hungry, still thanks to her and you I'll be able to get the Zero Tails and surpass my other copy."he then laughs.

"Damn you."He then sends a wave of darkness at Another Agito who just brushes it off.

"But what you said about the darkness surpassing the other things, yes I agree, which is why my great leader will rule this entire world and all the other worlds."Another Agito then starts to go around Shinnō slashing at him multiple times, then he appears at his right and grabs his arm, Shinnō looks at him and Another Agito opened his mouth and starts to eat it making him scream.

Shinnō back away after losing his arm and Another Agito kicks him away to a pillar.

Shinnō then starts to lose all his power becoming a old man and Another Agito said:"such a shame, all that power and your body can't even handle it."

Shinnō then pulls a secret switch and makes a trap door send himself down.

"Found it."Another Agito then jumps inside and goes to the other side.

He then arrives at a room with a light cocoon there.

"Idiot, now you'll be drained."Shinnō mocked him.

"Oh really, it's you who's the idiot since now you lead me to it, Zero Tails, how about you ditch this guy and work with me instead, you'll get plenty of darkness and just not from this world but from so many as well, think about it, why follow a pathetic and weak fool that will just become a meal when you can surpass the Nine tails."Another Agito said.

Then the Zero Tails starts to screech surprising Shinnō.

"Good answer."Another Agito then cuts it free and then it goes towards Another Agito who opened his mouth, then it goes inside him making him glow with dark chakra.

"Impossible, the Zero Tails picked you."Shinnō said shocked.

"That's right, now you'll become my food."Another Agito said.

Shinnō tries to run but hands of darkness grabbed him and pull him towards Another Agito, he was then facing him in the face while he was still afraid, Another Agito opened his mouth and then bites his face, he then pulls right off making Shinnō scream while he had no face, then Another starts to eat him slowly while absorbing the rest of his chakra, after he was finished Another Agito gave a strong shout that made the dark Chakra flow out of him making a shockwave then the Land of the Sky starts to fall from all the damage and crashes to the ground.

Then Another Agito comes out of the ground chuckling, he then walks on all fours and said:"now Agito, soon we will meet and I'll devour you."he then chuckles while shaking.

**Note:Tenchi got his first time with Tayuya and now Another Agito has the Zero Tails, now I will refer to him later as Fake Agito when Tenchi also uses the real Another Agito form but while Tenchi uses just Agito and the other three Fake Agito will be still called Another Agito since he's the Another Rider, now to answer the reviews:"Bobby Jenkins there won't be a female agito, those agito like failed not gonna use it, wood style no, he won't have any eye thing since Naruto didn't need one and he's strong, and particle style no, Pinkflamingwarriorofjustice Thundercats and Street fighter made an appearance in Decade with a Thundercats girl appearing and Decade going to the Street Fighter world and I just used all the riders so unless One Piece is with Decade or something with the riders I made it won't appear."**


	9. Chapter 9 Battle of the summons

**Chapter 9 Battle of the summons**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Agito or Naruto**

Tenchi and Tayuya were walking together to find where the two Akatsuki members that killed one of Konoha's ninja were, they then stopped and saw that they were near the desert.

"So why are we here?"Tayuya asked.

"I sensed something strange here."Tenchi said since he was sensing what could bre a jinchuriki, he then sees soemthing glowing on the ground, he picks them up and sees two different stones, he sees one was red and green while the other was white and gold.

"What are those?"Tayuya asked.

"I don't know, but they seem to be giving out a powerful energy."Tenchi then puts them in his pocket."it's best to take them then have an enemy get they're hands on them."

"Yeah."Tayuya said.

They then run foward and they then saw in front of them was three rogue ninjas that were covered in hoods and masks with all three having blue clothing dragging the seven tails Jinchuriki Fuu with chains.

"To think we were able to get her."one said.

"Yeah, her partners didn't even try."said the second one.

"Great, they must be sent by the Akatsuki."Tayuya said.

"We gotta stop them."Tenchi summons his pose and goes to his pose."henshin."he then touches it and transforms into Agito.

While they werw walking they heard a voice:"hey."they turned around to see Agito jumping towards them and kicks them away.

They then recovered and saw Agito holding Fuu in his arms.

"It's Agito."Leader said.

"Great, we had a easy capture and now he comes to stop us."second one said.

"Then we'll just have to take him down and drag him too, Hidan and Kakuzu told us that he's also a Jinchuriki."third one said.

Fuu wakes up and sees Agito's face."hey aren't you?"

"Later."Agito then puts her down and goes in front."I need to stop them first."

Tayuya then jumps to the side surprising the rogues."he has a partner."

"Let's take them down."Tayuya said.

"Right."Agito got into a stance."I'll take the leader."

"Fine by me."Tayuya smirks.

They then charge at them, Agito punches the leader away and he start to throw punches and kicks while the leader was backing away, Tayuya jumps away while the other two threw water jutsus at her.

"You can't beat us."one of them said.

Tayuya smirked and then puts her hand on the floor:"summoning jutsu."then a puff of smoke came and from it came her three summons.

"What?"they said, she played her flute making the summons charge at them.

The one with the club hits one of them away knocking him out while the other two went after the last one, he then jumps away while they try to strike at him, he then did a few hand signs and said:"Water Style: Raging Waves."he then spits out a stream of water that hits them but they didn't stop, then spirit like leeches came out of they're mouths with tiny mouths on them and they went to the guy bitting him.

Agito was punching at him and then the guy did a few hand signs."Water Style: Water Wall."he then shoots a wall of water at Agito, Agito then charges up and punches the ground making a stone wall go up blocking the water.

"Earth jutsus."the leader said surprised.

Agito then jumps to the top of the wall and said:"you got to do better than that."

Then his two men got sent to the floor and Tayuya was next to Agito."it's seems you're boys weren't much."

"Those idiots."the leader then smirks and bits his thumb, he then did a few hand signs and said:"summoning jutsu."he then places his hand on the ground and from there came a giant centipede that was black with red blades for teeth, the guys was on top of it."now you're finished."

Centipede tried to eat them but they jumped away, Tayuya's summons then tried to fight it but it slammed them away making them vanish.

"Darn it's too strong."Tayuya said."I can't even do my genjutsu with it trying to kill us."she then avoids it again.

Agito then thinks of something, he could try to use his other forms but then this creature is too big for him to get a clean shot, the guy could even do something, he then sees the stones glowing and they came to his hand, he sees them and felt them calling out to him."I got a plan."she looks at him confused and they landed on the ground.

He then throws them up for a bit before catching them."alright."he then throws them to the air."first I'll call Nightmare Doll Alice."then the red and green stoned glowed and sent a beam that made a red light, then from it came Alice standing up staring into the space.

"What?!"The leader said shocked to see her.

"Wow, it's a giant doll."Fuu said.

Alice then turned her to the Centipede and said:"huh."

"Then come forth! Number 39 Utopia."the golden stone sent a light to the sky, then from it came a giant statue looking object, then it starts to open the wings, the arms came out along with opening the pieces of armor, then Utopia gave a shout.

Tayuya was stunned seeing them and said:"man, now you got you're own summons."

"Yeah."Agito then jumps over and lands on Alice's shoulders."Alice grab him."she then raises her hand.

"Take her down."Leader ordered and his Centipede goes to attack Alice but she grabbed it's body, leader got shocked and jumped away letting Alice to crush it for a bit before sending it to the air.

"Now Utopia slice it with rising sun slash."Agito said and Utopia took out his sword and charges at the Centipede slicing it to bits before it vanished.

The Leader then tries to run but then he heard a noise from above, he then looks up to see Agito in his storm form with the Storm Halberd, he then shoots a raging wave only for Agito to send electrical slashes shocking the guy.

The leader falls to the floor and Agito lands on the ground, he then looks up to his summons and said:"I'm glad to have you here with me, I hope you can still fight by my side."they nodded and turned back to the stones making him catch them.

Tayuya walks up to him and said:"well you got you're own summons."

"Hey."they saw Fuu run up to them and she was in front of Agito."that was so cool."

"Oh thanks."Agito said.

"I heard of you, you're Agito the one that's been saving the Jinchuriki from the Akatsuki, I always wanted to meet you."Fuu gave him a big smile.

Agito was stunned he didn't expect to have a fan, Tayuya was also surprised since she didn't expect that.

"Fuu, I can sense somehting he's a jinchuruki as well."Chōmei said.

Fuu got surprised and asked:"are you a Jinchuruki?"

"Oh well yes, I have the three tails."Agito making her more amazed.

"So then you're like me."Fuu said.

"Yes."Agito said.

Then she got narrowed look."but I bet you had a better life at you're village."

"Actually I'm a new Jinchuriki."Agito said surprising her."you see Isobu was alone and the Akatsuki were going after him so in order to save him I had to let him stay with me."

"So you did it to save him."Fuu said.

"Yes, I might not know what you suffered but I heard what happened to you along with the others, no one deserves to suffer that."Agito said."so that is what I think of what they did, I would protect you and the others from the Akatsuki and those that hurt you."

Fuu blushed a bit but then she smiled."thank you."

"Well It's best we take you home but that will be a long way there."Agito said.

"Yeah, but until then we can spend time together."Fuu said.

"Hey."Tayuya said.

"We can talk and be great friends."Fuu said and she holds his hand.

"Okay, first let's get out of here before someone else arrives."Agito said and they nodded.

They left the place since the trio died in the battle, they then went to the forest next to a lake.

"Well I think were safe enough."Agito said and he transforms back.

Fuu got surprised and blushed again since he was cute to her.

"Well someone find a guy she likes."Chōmei said.

"Shut up."Fuu said.

She then looks at Tenchi and smiled.

"Well my real name is Tenchi Arisato."Tenchi said.

"That's a nice name, say do you know how to use you're tailed beast to help you in battle?"Fuu asked.

"Well not much since we didn't had time to train."Tenchi said.

"Well i could help you."Fuu said and he got surpried."me and Chōmei fought together for a long time so we can help you and Isobu."

"What do you say?"Tenchi asked him.

"That would be helpful."Isobu said.

"Alright, let's do it."Tenchi said and she nodded.

They then went to the water standing on top of it, Tenchi then charges at her and she then grows wings flying to the air.

Tenchi looks up and then jumps away avoiding a kick."so that's how."

"Yeah, we can summon the limbs since being perfect Jinchuriki, now try something."Fuu said.

"Alright."Tenchi then closes his eyes and then he got covered by a red cloak of chakra, he then charges at her and she dodges a punch.

"That's good, you're now using the chakra, now try doing something with it."she then blows a cloud of poison making Tenchi look at it, he then thinks what to do and he then makes a tail from the chakra and uses it to splash water to knock the poison out, he then jumps up and rolls like a ball and charges at her, she then flies away to avoid him and he hits the water making a big splash.

Tayuya covers herself with her arms and said:"hey watch it."

Tenchi then jumps out and lands on the water, he looks up at Fuu and said:"what do you think?"

"You're getting better, you're tailed beast isn't as strong as mine so the power is different but maybe if you used that armor you could make it even stronger."Fuu said.

"Yeah, but I'll get stronger even, as I'll break my limits and be the hero the nation needs."Tenchi said making her surprised but she smiled again.

"Then let's keep going then."Fuu said.

"Right."Tenchi said.

Tayuya pouted since now he has eyes only for her, she was his girl and now she has tpo wait her turn.

Fuu and Tenchi trained together using they're tailed beasts powers since Tenchi needed the training to control it better, after the training they camped out in the woods with Fuu and Tayuya sleeping next to Tenchi, Fuu was resting at his shoulder with a smile while Tayuya grunted a bit seeing that, Tenchi didn't mind if it made her feel safer.

**Note:Tenchi now got his own summons, before he gets something special from Decade he now has Alice from Vanguard and Utopia from Yugioh to help him out, they're about as strong as the summon of the world with Utopia able to get stronger.**


	10. Chapter 10 Emergence of Trinity

**Chapter 10 Emergence of Trinity**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Agito or Naruto**

After Fuu joined Tenchi and Tayuya they have been walking together to travel around the nations while hidding from the Akatsuki, Fuu also helped him with his tailed beast powers from Isobu getting better with them, they were now resting near a tree at night with Tenchi sleeping and Tayuya sleeping next to his side, but then she opens her eyes to see Fuu sleeping on his other side making her grunt.

"Why does she get the right to sleep with him, I was with him longer."Tayuya said.

"Don't be jealous."she got surprised and saw Tenchi open his eyes."she just feels safe after her so called team left her, so she's scared."

"Okay, fine I'll deal with it."Tayuya said and they went back to sleep but what they didn't notice Fuu was smiling.

Next day the group was now walking together through the woods and Tenchi said:"if we keep going we might find a small village to get some supplies."

"Yeah. I'm kinda hungry."Fuu said.

"Well you shouldn't have ate our last bits of food."Tayuya said.

"Sorry."Fuu said.

"It's alright, we can still go."Tenchi said but then he felt a strong energy."what's that?"

"What?"Fuu asked.

"Oh yeah, you see Tenchi can feel energy from other people when they're stronger."Tayuya said.

"Wow, cool."Fuu said.

"I can feel a danger happening, it's two that I know very well, it's Hidan and Kakuzu."Tenchi said surprising Tayuya.

"Kakuzu, he was from my village."Fuu said.

"Yes, now I know what they're doing."Tenchi said and he then runs foward with the girls following him.

"Don't tell me you're going to face them."Tayuya said.

"I have to, if not people are going to die."Tenchi said.

Fuu got amazed at his heroic nature and said:"then let's go."

Tenchi then summons his belt and said:"henshin."he touches the side and transforms into Kamen Rider Agito.

They then arrived at a area and found group of Konoha ninjas there fighting against Kakuzu, some of them were team 10, Kakashi, Hidan and Kakuzu but there was three strange monsters with masks there, Hidan charges at the group but then he gets kicked away and they all saw Agito land in front of the group.

"You're."Shikamaru said.

"So, the three tails Jinchuriki appeared."Kakuzu said surprising them.

"He's a Jinchuriki."Ino said.

"How, the last one died a long time ago."Kakashi said.

"Simple, I was able to find the three tails and saved it from them by having it be sealed inside of me."Agito said.

"I see, so Agito, if you're here than you wish to help us?"Kakashi asked.

"Yes, it's time I finish them off."Agito looks at the duo.

"You, ha that's a laugh coming from the guy that ran away with the two tails."Hidan said.

"Don't underestimate him Hidan, he was able to survive against Itachi and Kisame."Kakuzu said surprising the Konoha ninjas."so we must be ready, but first."one of the beasts shoots a fire at a tree making the two hidding jump to the ground, then everyone saw Fuu and Tayuya there.

"Tayuya!"Shikamaru said shocked to see her.

"She's alive."Choji said.

"Tch."Tayuya was little mad.

"I see, one of Orochimaru's former ninjas, that would explain how you were able to escape from us, her Genjutsu is very powerful, with you're immunity and power combined with her skills makes you a dangerous threat."Kakuzu said.

"Look I know you were once enemies but Tayuya isn't with Orochimaru anymore."Agito said to the Konoha ninjas.

Shikamaru looks at her and the Akatsuki members then he asked:"can we trust her?"

"Yes."Agito said.

"Then we have no choice."Shikamaru said surprising his team.

The girls then jump to they're side and Tayuya said:"never thought I would be working with you."

"Well I have gotten a lot better, plus we have the real threat in front of us."Shikamaru said.

Hidan charges at them and Kakashi goes foward blocking his scythe with his kunai, then Kakuzu's monsters charge at them making Agito go foward and starts to fight them off while Tayuya was going for her flute but they jumped away from Kakuzu trying to stike them.

"I won't let you."Kakuzu said.

Ino saw Fuu fly into the air and asked:"hey didn't you come to our village for the chunin exams?"

"Yes, but now let's get him."Fuu then shoots a poison cloud making Kakuzu shoot a gust of wind sending it and her away.

"Fuu!"Tayuya then got angry and does the summoning Jutsu bring out her summons, she then sends them after the monsters making them fight, the monsters then shot beams at the three summons making them vanish and they hit Tayuya away.

"Tayuya!"Agito got angry and then looks at Kakuzu."okay you're going down."he then touches both pads on the belt making the weapons come out, he takes out the sword first and then the halberd, Kakuzu narrows his eyes and saw Agito change becoming trinity form.

"Wow."Choji said and the konoha ninjas were surprised.

"He changed."Kakuzu said surprised since he never seen this form before.

"So he has more of those tricks."Hidan then saw Shikamaru trap him in a shadow.

"Got you, you got too distracted now."Shikamaru then takes him to the woods.

"Now with him gone."Agito charges at Kakukzu.

The monsters go in front and shoots fire and lightning only for Agito to cut them down with his weapons, the third one shoots water making Agito kick the ground making a rock wall come up and it stopped the attack.

Kakashi then goes around Kakuzu and Agito jumps over the wall and sends lightning and fire slashes at the monsters sending them back, Kakuzu then avoids a raikiri from Kakashi and then sees Agito in front of him slashing him in the chest sending Kakuzu back.

He sees the gash and said:"so this forms has none of the weaknesses."

"That's right, so you're going down."Agito said.

Then Kakuzu feels pain and goes to one knee."what?!"that confused Agito.

"Looks like you're partner got tricked."Kakashi said.

"Oh I get it, you made Hidan to the ritual with that guy's blood."Agito said and Kakuzu falls to the floor.

Then two of the monsters jump to his body and they merge with him making they're masks be at the sides and he got up."as long as I have hearts, I will never die."

The third ones goes to Agito only to get sliced into pieces and it died, he then looks at Kakuzu who shot two jutsu's from the masks making wind and fire combine into a powerful blast, Agito sees it coming toward him and puts his haldberd out, he then spins it around and fire covers it and he shoots a flame tornade clashing with the blast.

"What?!"Kakuzu got surprised.

"He was able to counter it."Kakashi said.

Agito then got covered by the red aura and overpowers it making a explosion on Kakuzu's side, they then saw the dust settle and to they're surprised he was still alive."that was a close one, it seems you gotten much stronger using the tailed beast."

"He was able to survive that attack."Kakashi said still shocked.

"Looks like we need another plan."Agito said.

Then Naruto appeared."here I am."

"Naruto!"Kakashi got surprised.

"Sorry I'm late, but looks like I got here in time."he then saw Agito."hey you're here too."

"Yes, so what do you have to fight him?"Agito asked.

"I have a new jutsu to fight him."Naruto said.

"Good, I'll distract him."Agiot then charges at Kakuzu who fight back.

"Shadow clone jutsu."Naruto then makes two clones and then he raises his hand up while his clones sent his chakra to it.

Kakuzu was slashing at Agito who blocks them with his weapons, he then sends many slashes of the elements at Kakuzu who blocks them with his arms and he said:"impressive, no wonder the leader wants you dead right away, you're getting stronger the more you continue."

Agito then goes back and said:"that's because I have no limits, I'll keep getting stronger, that is the true potential of the humans."

Agito then charges a rider kick and charges at him, he gets covered up by the energies of all three forms and he does a drop kick hitting Kakuzu in the chest causing him to fly away and he exploded, then Kakuzu came out damaged and he heard Naruto."it's done."he then appears above of Kakuzu with a Rasenshuriken."Rasenshuriken."he then hits Kakuzu with it making him scream destroying his hearts, then he falls to the ground dead.

"Alright."Naruto said and Agito goes next to him.

"Well done."Agito raises a hand and Naruto smiled slapping it.

"Agito."they then saw Tayuya and Fuu go up to him.

"Hey you're that girl."Naruto remembers Tayuya.

"Oh don't even try, we're allies now."Tayuya said.

"Wait, what?"Naruto got confused.

"Hey are you a jinchuriki too?"Fuu asked Naruto.

"Well yeah."Naruto said.

"That's so cool, I'm one too."Fuu said.

"Wow really."Naruto said a little excited.

Ino and Choji saw that and Ino said:"looks like Naruto found another friend."

"Yeah, she reminds me a bit of him."Choji said.

They then saw Shikamaru go up to them and said:"it's done."then he saw Naruto."looks like Naruto came."

Kakashi saw the attack Naruto did and was surprised, he then looks at Agito and wonder how much stronger he could get, Agito could be the one that could stop the Akatsuki with help.

"Alright, I think it's time we go back to the village."Kakashi said.

"Oh, yeah."Naruto said.

Kakashi then looks at Agito."I would like if you came with us, lady Tsunade would like to meet the famous Agito that not only helped Guy's team but also the one that defeated two of the Akatsuki."

Agito looks at the girls and said:"okay but Tayuya will be with me."

"That's fine, we need to report her not being an enemy to Konoha anymore."Kakashi said.

"So weird that she is now with us."Naruto said.

"Well get used to it shit head."Tayuya said.

"Hey."Naruto said making them laugh.

"Well how about we go."Agito said and they all nodded.

They went towards Konoha with Tayuya next to Agito who went back to his ground form, she smiled the fact he protected her while Fuu pouted a bit, she wanted Agito to do the same for her since she didn't want to say it but she did have a crush on him, after being with Tenchi for some time she has been very safe with him but she also knows about the fact of the harem since she heard them talk alone about another girl Shizuku and makes her wonder if she could join too.

Hidan was just a head with his entire body in pieces inside the ground, he was burried alive by Shikamaru."that darn brat once I get out."then he saw the dirt in front of him move and then came Another Agito."hey who hell are you?"

"Hey, lunch."Another Agito said making Hidan eyes widen and he then opens his mouth.

"No!"Hidan screams but Another Agito eats him alive to the point his immortality was useless since all his body was gone.

Another Agito then digs through the ground and sensed Agito on the other side."I know you're there, but I would like to eat more and save you for last."then he was bellow Kakuzu's body and drags it down to eat it too."a little burnt but I'm not picky."

**Note:Hidan and Kakuzu are dead, Trinity appeared and don't worry the side effects won't happen, Another Agito ate Hidan and Kakuzu was because of him getting stronger to face Agito and eating them gives him a bigger boost.**


	11. Chapter 11 A night in the leaf

**Chapter 11 A night in the leaf**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Agito or Naruto**

Long time has passed ever since Naruto and Agito defeated Kakuzu, they traveled through the land and arrived ath the village of Konoha, they past they gate and went inside while Agito looks around with Tayuya and Fuu at his side, he then sees many of the villagers looking at Agito saying who is he.

"Well it seems I got a lot of attention."Agito said.

"Well with the way you look it's bound to happen."Kakashi said.

"So how long are we there to make this stop?"Agito asked.

"Just a few hours."Ino said.

"Wish it was faster."Tayuya said.

They walked to the place and Agito felt other's hidding from the shadows, he looks to his right without behind noticed and noticed a anbu ninja but his mask was different, he felt off about the guy like he wasn't normal.

Later they arrived at the tower and went inside the office.

"The mission was a success."Kakashi said to Tsunade who was sitting at her desk with Shizune next to her.

"Good."Tsunade then saw Agito."is this?"

"Yes, it's the legendary Agito, the one that helped the Kazekage and defeated two Akatsuki members, he also helped us against Kakuzu."Kakashi said.

"Well, first let me thank the rest of you and I would like to talk to Agito alone."Tsunade said.

"Oh come on, I wanted to see who this guy really is."Naruto said.

"Naruto."Tsunade scolded him.

"Alright."most of them left leaving Agito's group and Kakashi with her."now would you mind showing us who you really are?"

Agito thinks about it and looks at the girls, they nodded and he then touches the helmet, then takes it off to reveal his face.

"So this is the young man that defeated Sasori."Tsunade said surprised a bit since he was no older then Naruto.

"Yes, my name is Tenchi, I'm not appart of any of the villages, I'm a traveler that arrived at the nations to stop the Akatsuki once and for all."Tenchi said.

"Well that's really noble of you."Tsunade said.

"Thank you, someone needs to protect the Jinchuriki so I am they're protector."Tenchi said and Fuu smiled.

"Well not many would do that but you're different."Tsunade then looks at Tayuya."I remember her when she took Sasuke away to join Orochimaru."

"Hey, I'm longer with that freak."Tayuya said.

"She's telling the truth, I trust her with all my heart."Tenchi puts a hand on her shoulder making Tayuya smile.

Tsunade looks at between them and said:"well you're in love."

"Was it that obvious?"Tenchi asked.

"Yes, I know what that felt."Tsunade said.

"Really, hey I heard you're really old."Tayuya said.

"What?"Tsunade said a little angry.

"What she's old."Tenchi looks at Tsunade."then she aged better than others to be that pretty."that made her blush.

"Trust me, she's about the same age as Orochimaru,"Tayuya said.

"Well anyway, first thank you and second I would like to make you an offer."Tsunade said.

"If it's to join the village I can't."Tenchi said surprising them."If I join the villages that would make my job harder to save the Jinchuriki, they need someone that can there to save them not be stopped by the word of a kage."

"I see, well that's too bad."Tsunade said and she looks at Fuu."she's from another village."

"Yes, I'm planning to have Fuu return home but thta will take a long time."Tenchi said.

"Right, well how about this, stay in the village for some time to recover and then you can go on you're way."Tsunade said.

"That's fine."Tenchi said.

She nodded and said:"we'll find a room for you three to stay but be warned there might be some that are not to be trusted."Tenchi nodded and the trio left the office.

"Well that wise to let him go?"Shizune asked.

"He was honest, in a world with many people that are working for themselves seeing someone selfless is a good sight."Tsunade said.

She then wonders about the prophecy about the Supreme Shogun, in order to get the title the chosen one needs the aproval of the main kage, could Tenchi be the one since he was a stranger to all the villages and appeared when they needed.

Tenchi was out of his Agito suit and was walking around in his normal gear, he then sees many places and said:"so wanna grab something to eat before we go."

"Yeah that would be good."Fuu said.

They then saw a ramen stand and went inside.

"Good afternoon."they heard mans voice.

They then sat down and saw girl at the stand:"hi you must be all new, my name is Ayame, what can I get you?"

"Three bowls of ramen."Tenchi said.

"Dad, three bowls."Ayame said.

"Coming right up."her father said.

They waited and then two girls came, one was Sakura and Kurenai, they then sit there with Sakura looking at Tenchi."oh hi."

"Hey."Tenchi smiled since he remembers her."so what's you're name?"

"It's Sakura."she said and looks at Tayuya."do I know you?"

"No."Tayuya said.

Kurenai then looks at Tenchi and got surprised."Tenchi."

"Well it's good to see you too Kurenai."Tenchi said.

"Wait, you two know each other?"Sakura got surprised.

"We met outside of the village, she was feeling sad so I went to help her."Tenchi said.

"Yes."Kurenai got happy to see him."so what brings you here?"

"Came to rest for a bit in the village before going my way."Tenchi said.

"So Tenchi care to tell more about yourself?"Sakura asked since she has a feeling she knows him.

"Well, I'm a guy that travels through the nations and helping anyone that needs me."Tenchi said.

"Really, that's really nice of you."Sakura said.

They hanged out talking to each other and Sakura liked talking with Tenchi, Fuu ate a lot of bowls surprising them and Sakura made a comment that she is like Naruto, later Sakura left going bakc home since the sun was setting and Kurenai was with them.

"So Tenchi where will you be staying?"Kurenai asked.

"Well maybe at a inn."Tenchi said.

"Well, how about a offer you all a place at my house."Kurenai said surprising them.

"Really, that's really nice of you."Tenchi said.

"It's the least I can do."Kurenai said.

"Thank you."Fuu said.

They went to her house and Kurenai showed Tayuya and Fuu they're rooms, night has fallen and Tenchi was in his guest room looking outside a window.

He then heard a knock and he said:"come in."then Kurenai enters the room wearing a sleeping attire.

"Tenchi."Kurenai said with a smile.

"Kurenai, is there something you want?"Tenchi asked.

"Yes."she then sits at his bed with Tenchi sitting next to her."you know after Asuma died my heart has been broken, I could never stop thinking of what happened to him and the fact I didn't even have his child really hurt me."but then she looks into his eyes."but then I met someone that helped me, someone that I could feel could fix it."

"Well who's the lucky guy?"Tenchi asked.

"It's you."Kurenai said with a smile surprising him, then she kisses him.

Tenchi then pulls her off and said:"what, are you sure, we only met like two days."

"I know, but I must take a chance, so please just this night let us be together."she then takes off her clothes revealing that she was naked underneath surprising him."also Tayuya talked to me."

"What?"Tenchi got surprised.

"She told me about you're harem and I don't mind."Kurenai then pushes him down while kissing Tenchi.

She then takes off his shirt and feels his crotch, she felt it getting bigget and takes off his pants and gets surprised to see his member in front of her."wow, I didn't expect you to get this big."

"That's hard to do when a beautiful woman is in front of me naked."Tenchi said.

"Now, let's get started."Kurenai then starts to suck his dick making him moan, she then uses her tongue to lick it while sucking and went faster.

"Kurenai."he then puts his hand on her head to make her go faster.

After some time he came inside her mouth making her take it off and she gets blasted in the face."wow, I didn't expect you to have this much."she then wipes it off.

They were on standing up while making out and he puts her next to the wall while rubing her boobs and touches her crotch making her moan."Tenchi, yes, right there."

He then lifts her leg over his shoulder and puts his member in front of her walls, she looks at him and nodded, he then stabs her with it making her moan, he then starts to pound her while she moans even louder, good thing the walls were soundproof or the girls would hear this."Tenchi, yes, yes, yes."

"Kurenai."He then kisses her and he went faster inside of her.

Then he came inside of Kurenai making her scream, then he puts her on top of the bed and does it again missionary style, she has her arms and legs around him while he was pouding her, she kisses him before he nibbles on her nipples making her moan even more, then he came inside of her again.

He was now sitting on the bed while she was giving him a titfuck while sucking him, he then came inside her mouth making her take it off, he sprays ofer her face and boobs but then he jerks it off making her entire body get covered up.

"Wow, I never had this for a long time."Kurenai said.

"Did it help you?"Tenchi asked.

"Yes, I love you."Kurenai said.

She then gets cleaned and sleeps with him naked while they hold each other, she finally found love again and was happy.

Next day Kurenai watches Tenchi leave with the girls while she waves at him goodbye.

He waves back and Tayuya said:"so what it better than me?"

"Tayuya don't even start."Tenchi said while Fuu blushed a bit.

"I need to know so that I can be better than her."Tayuya said.

Kurenai smiles but then she felt a little strange and wonders, she'll just have to see the doctor later.

But what Kurenai didn't know is that Tenchi gave her a little gift before he left the village.

**Note:Tenchi met the Hokage and Kurenai is now appart of the harem, also remember Mirai doesn't exist here since she didn't get pregnant with Asuma's kid in this version, maybe her father will be someone else, now to answer a review:"Guest I never intended for Tenchi to join Konoha, he needed to go there so that he could in the future have the support from the Hokage since he needs all the Kages to even make him the Supreme Shogun, so don't jump the gun and think that I was going for the cliche route, I didn't forget about my own main plot focus he just needs the support so calm down."**


	12. Chapter 12 Dark Enemy

**Chapter 12 Dark Enemy**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Agito or Naruto**

Tenchi, Tayuya and Fuu were traveling together and it passed a few weeks after they visited Konoha, they have been traveling around the woods and they decided to stop to rest for a bit.

"You know, I didn't expect you to suggest Kurenai that."Tenchi said.

"Hey I pitty her, so I gave her a shot."Tayuya said.

Fuu frown a bit, she felt jealous since that day while they were traveling to go back to her village, someone was watching them and it was anbu woman with long purple hair, she then follows them after they were rested and she jumps in front of them surprising the group.

They went into a stance and she said:"hold, I didn't come to fight you."

"Oh yeah, then what are you doing here, you're one of the Anbu of Konoha."Tayuya said.

"I came to talk with him."she points at Tenchi.

"Me?"Tenchi said.

"Yes, I know you are the lover of one of my friends."she said.

"You're friend, who is this friend."Tenchi said."wait a second, is it Kurenai?"

"Yes, I came to search for you after you left Konoha and days later she received a news that made me come to find you."she said.

"What happened to her?"Tenchi said.

"Yeah."Fuu said.

"She's pregnant."She said.

"What?!"the trio said.

"You mean."Tenchi said.

"Yes, it is you're child, many wonder who the father is, she lied to them saying it's Asuma's child but I know the truth, she knows about a secret about you that made her keep her baby's own father a secret to the entire village, the only ones that know are just the Hokage, me and another friend."she said.

Tenchi was speechless to learn he will become a dad, Tayuya was growling with jealously."that should have been me."while Fuu was loss for words.

"I don't believe it."Tenchi said.

"I talked to her about it, she didn't just say it's Asuma's child because she does love you, she's just waiting for when you wil come back to be a family."she said.

Tenchi smiles a bit and said:"she's really something."

"Yes, she's lucky to have you."she said.

Tenchi saw her tone and said:"don't tell me, you lost someone too."that surprised her.

"How?"she said.

"Trust me, this guy knows how that feels."Tayuya said.

She looks down and said:"yes, I lost one a long time ago."

Tenchi felt bad for her then he felt a dark energy near them."be careful."that made them be ready.

Then in front of them a shadow appear and then it grew making a shape, then it became a red cloaked figure with his face covered up with only one eye showing."I am most grateful for you to gather not only the stones but also the girl and three tails for me."

"Who are you?"Tenchi said.

"I am Scorn, a Minion of the great leader, now hand them over."he said.

Fuu got scared a bit while the others got ready to fight and Tenchi said:"to a minion of the Great Leader, over my dead body."

Scorn chuckles and said:"make no mistake, they will be mine."

He then shoots shadow bolts at them making the anbu women and Tayuya get pushed away.

"That wasn't chakra."Tayuya said.

Tenchi then summons his belt."henshin."he then taps the sides and transforms into Agito, he then charges at Scorn who then shoots blades of wind that pushed Agito back.

Fuu then grows her wings and flies towards Scorn, he looks up to see her shoots poison mist and he sends a gust of winds blowing her away, he then sees Agito glowing and was now in trinity form."so now you wish to face me in you're strongest form."

"It seems I have no choice, you're stronger than Kakuzu."Agito said.

Tayuya got up and plays her flute to trap him in a genjutsu, he then looks at her and said:"fool!"that shocked her."you're friend isn't the only one immune to illusions, not face a real one."he then raises his hand covering the three girls in a dark worlds while they get trapped by chains that shocked them.

"Girls."Agito looks at them and saw they were in pain.

"Now they won't stand in my way."Scorn said.

He then shoots beam of hellfire at Agito who then makes stones walls to block them making them get destroyed instead, he then charges at Scorn with both of his weapons and then gets stopped by a barrier that pushed him away.

"A barrier."Agito said and he then sends slashes of fire and lightning at it but it didn't faze it."I need something stronger."

"Tenchi."Isobu called out to him."use my power to stop this monster."

Agito nodded and gets covered by at least two tail cloak.

"I see, so you're using that creatures own power but will it be enough."Scorn said.

"Yes it will."Agito said.

He then charges at Scorn while he shoots more shadow bolts, Agito uses the tails to send them away and powers up the halberd and shoots a storm release beam at Scorn, it hits the barrier making him grunt, then it breaks sending him back."impossible."

"Nothing is impossible, I have the power of humanities potential with me."Agito said.

"What idiocy"Scorn said and he shoots morr hellfire beams.

Agito then slashes at them with his sword and charges at Scorn, he then sends a giant fire slash at him pushing him away, then he goes around him hitting Scorn with the tails and he grunts from each attack, then he jumps to the sky and Scorn looks up to see him preparing a rider kick, this one as all the elements he has being charged up on his right foot.

"I will not allow you."Scorn then sends a dark beam at him making Agito go towards it. he then clashes with it with Scorn trying to push him back but Agito gives a shout with all of his power shinning out of his body and he goes through the beam hitting Scorn in the chest, he then looks at it and was sent flying, Agito lands on the ground while Scorn exploded.

Agito powers down to his ground form and sees Scorn getting up, he looks at Agito and said:"next time, I will get them."he then goes to the ground and vanishes.

Then the illusion vanished making the girls fall to the ground and he runs towards them."are you alright."he picks up Fuu and Tayuya.

"Yeah, I'll live but that was something I never seen before."Tayuya said.

"Yeah."Fuu said.

They looked at the Anbu woman and saw her getting up, but then her mask fell down in two pieces, she then looks at them and they saw her face."Oh no."

"Oh she's in trouble now."Tayuya said since the Anbu are not supposed to show they're faces.

Tenchi goes up to her and gives the pieces."it's okay, we're the only ones that saw so you didn't show anyone else."he gives her a smile.

She got surprised but she smiled back and said:"thank you, my name is Yugao."

"Well Yugao, it's nice to finally meet you face to face."Tenchi said and he looks to see the sun was setting."it's almost dark how about we set up camp."they nodded.

Night time thye made a camp fire and Fuu was sitting next to Tenchi, Tayuya and Yugao were looking around for trouble.

"Hey Tenchi."Fuu said getting his attention."I would like to thank you for protecting me from that guy."

"Hey, were friends, It's what we do."Tenchi said.

"Yeah but."she got a bit nervous."maybe we could be more."he got surprised."you see after being with you I."she couldn't find the words so she kissed him.

"Well well well."they looked to see Tayuya and Yugao.

"Oh Tayuya."Tenchi said surprised.

"So you got another one."Tayuya said.

"You're not surprised?"Yugao asked.

"No, I'm the one that suggested the harem."she said surprising her."she can be in it but now I need some special time."Tayuya then pulls Tenchi by the arm and walks away with him.

Yugao looks at Fuu and said:"well looks like you found the one you love."

"Yeah,"Fuu blushes a bit with a smile.

"So are you going back to you're village?"Yugao asked.

"Well."Fuu thinks about it.

Later they waited for them with Fuu sleeping next to a tree, Yugao was awake and looks at the direction where they went."where are they?"she then goes foward to see them.

She then hears moaning and peeks over bush only for her eyes to widen, she saw them both naked with Tayuya hanging on to Tenchi with her limbs around him while he was pounding her on a boulder.

"Yes, that's right, you bastard do it faster."Tayuya said with a smile."faster, faster."she then kisses him while he did that then he came inside of her.

She then gets off him and goes to her knees, she holds his member and said."now let me clean you."she strokes it a bit and starts to suck it.

Tenchi moans."Tayuya."he then puts his hands on her head to make her go faster, then he came inside her mouth.

She takes it off and swallows it."that was good, but I think I want more after you got some other woman pregnant before me."

She then pushes him down and starts to ride Tenchi, Yugao was blushing hard seeing them doing it on the woods."why are they doing this?"she then feels a bit wet.

"Yes, cum inside of me."Tayuya said and he did that making her scream.

Then she was lying on the ground and sucking him, then she takes it off and jearks him with her mouth opened, then she got covered with his seed all over her body with some going inside her mouth, she then licks it and said:"damn that was good."

"Now are you happy?"Tenchi asked.

"Yes, and let that be a lesson that I should be the one that you should try to have kids and only ones I agree on."Tayuya said.

Yugao backs away and runs back, she then was at the campsite breathing hard at the sight she saw, later they came back with they're clothes on and she was asleep, Tenchi goes next to Fuu and sleeps with her along with Tayuya, Yugao was awake she was trying to keep her thoughts away from what she saw.

I can't believe they would do that in the woods. Yugao thought.

Later Yugao joined them until they reached a village, Fuu then sent a message to her leader and friend, he read it back at the village and it said that she will be going with her new friend and love because it would be too dangerous for her to come back with Scorn and the Akatsuki, he smiles seeing that she was happy.

**Note:Scorn is from the Romancing Saga series, he will appear in the rider stories sometimes as a villain, he was interested in the stones since after Shocker saw them with the riders the Great Leader decided to have Scorn take them away while getting the strongest powers of the worlds.**


	13. Chapter 13 Night of passion

**Chapter 13 Night of passion**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Agito or Naruto**

At Konoha Kurenai was in her house looking outside a window in the living room, she was thinking about the man that stole her heart, she smiles when she saw a image of Tenchi appearing smiling at her.

She then hears a knock on the door."come in."then Shikamaru came in."oh Shikamaru."

"Kurenai."he smiles and sits in front of her."how are you holding up?"

"I'm good, just the news were just surprising."Kurenai said."you must miss him don't you."

He looks down and said:"Kurenai, when that baby arrives it will be my turn to be a guardian and master for Asuma."

She looks down and said:"even if it's not his child?"that surprises him.

"What?"he said.

"Yes, the baby I have isn't Asuma's child."Kurenai said.

"What, but you said.."Shikamaru said.

"It was a lie."she looks up in tears."the baby isn't from Asuma, I told that to protect it, it's from another man that helped me get over his death, I said that so that the enemies wouldn't know who the real father is."

Shikamaru was speechless, all this time the baby that he thought belonged to his sensei wasn't even his but from another man."who is the father?"

"You should know him, he helped Naruto defeat Kakuzu."Kurenai said.

"Wait."Shikamaru mind clicks."Agito, you and him."

"Yes, I'm one of the few that knows what he truly looks like and I made my own promisse to protect our baby when he comes back."Kurenai said."I'm sorry for lying to you but lady Tsunade warned me, we are safe here so I was able to tell you."

"No."Shikamaru shakes his head."I'm sure he would have understood, theres many people that would abuse the power of the strong, Agito is one I saw being so strong, I can even say he'll be even stronger to become the strongest of all the nations."he then looks at her in the eye."but that still doesn't change what I said, you're still someone he really cared for so I'll be there to help both you and the baby until the child's daddy is home."

Kurenai smiled and said."thank you."

With Tenchi and the girls they were walking around the area in the woods with Yugao wearing her mask that was patched up so it would stay on, she was also trying to avoid looking at Tayuya and Tenchi since last night was something she didn't want to see.

"I'm so happy we can all be happy."Fuu said holding Tenchi's arm.

"Well you're seem happy at least."Tenchi smiled at her.

"Yeah just don't push it."Tayuya said.

They saw the sun was setting and Tenchi said:"not good with the sun going down it will be too dangerous to go out at night."

"Yeah."Tayuya looks to the side and saw a cave."hey wait a minute."she then goes foward while they wait.

She then peeks out with a smile."hey look at this."

They then went foward and she then shows them a secret entrance, they then got surprised when they saw a hidden hot spring there.

"Okay so theres a natural srping in this place."Tenchi said since the only part that was uncovered was a small hole on top making a light.

"Yeah, so we can stay here for the night."Tayuya said.

"Yeah, it be nice to relax a bit here."Fuu said.

"Well yes."Yugao said.

"Okay, we'll take turns while I'll go check the place for place to sleep."Tenchi said and he goes out.

"Well now that he's gone I want to ask our Anbu friend here something."Tayuya said.

"What is it?"Yugao asked.

"Did you enjoy that show."Tayuya smirks while she blushed.

"What?!"Yugao said.

"What do you mean?"Fuu said confused.

"She saw me and Tenchi having sex in the middle of the woods."Tayuya said making Fuu blush.

"You knew."Yugao said.

"Of course."Tayuya said."I saw you getting excited so will you like a turn too?"

"What, but I barely know him."Yugao said.

"So, you're friend only saw him in like two days and got pregnant so why not try it."Tayuya then looks at Fuu."you can join too."that surprised her.

"Well okay."Fuu looks to the side.

"Good, we'll be doing that this night."Tayuya smirks.

Later at night Tenchi was walking towards the spring since it was time for the girls to come out, he sees a note on the entrance saying that they are gone so he goes in.

He was naked and goes inside the water."this feels good."

"Yeah it does."he looks to his right to see Tayuya naked too.

"Oh come on Tayuya, you want to do it again."Tenchi said.

"Yes but I'm not alone this time."Tayuya said looking in front of her.

He looks to see in the steam Fuu and Yugao coming out naked too."what?!"

"Yeah, they want to have they're turn too."Tayuya said.

"But Yugao."Tenchi said.

"I know."she blushes."I just thought it might help with my situation too."

"So shall we start?"Fuu said a little nervous.

Yugao goes up to Tenchi and kisses him, she was blushing while he kissed her back, he then stands up while he holds her.

Tayuya sees his hard member and grabs it, she then strokes it and said:okay girls kneel down."they did the same thing looking at it, she thne starts to suck it and looks at them."now you do it."

Yugao gulps and puts it in her mouth, she then sucks it for a bit then Fuu did the same, then did it for a while makign Tenchi moan a bit and Tayuya jerks it and then he came all over they're faces.

"Yes."Tayuya was happy."now."she then pulls Yugao up and spreads her legs.

"What are you doing?"Yugao got surprised.

"Just relax."Tayuya said.

"Oh great."Tenchi knew what she wants him to do.

He then goes up to her pussy and starts to lick it making Yugao moan, Tayuya then massages her boobs and Fuu was blushing seeing the sight.

"Tenchi, Tenchi."Yugao said.

"Now I think she's ready."Tayuya said.

Tenchi gets up and looks at Yugao in the eyes, then he stabs his member in her walls making her scream, he then starts to pound her while she moens.

"So how does it feel?"Tayuya asked.

"It feels good."Yugao said.

"Yes it does."Tayuya smiles.

"I'm about to."Tenchi said.

"Take it out."Yugao said.

"Oh no, do it inside."Tayuya said.

"What?!"Yugao said.

"If you want to be appart of the harem then you must take it all."Tayuya said making sure she didn't get off him.

Then Tenchi came inside of Yugao making her scream, she then falls to the ground and she saw Tayuya above her, Tenchi was behind her and she said."now it's my turn."he then puts it inside her pussy."yes, thta feels so good."

He then starts to bang her and Fuu goes to his side and starts to kiss him, Tayuya was moaning with her arms behind her head while she was smiling, then he came inside of her, she then gets off letting it drip on Yugao.

Fuu was then being banged by Tenchi with him sitting on the floor and she on top of him, Yugao gets up and goes in front of him, he looks at her seeing her smile and she shakes her body."Tenchi do it fast so I can be next."

He then went fast and he came inside of Fuu making her moan.

He was now banging Yugao again with her upside down him in front of her pussy holding her legs, she was moaning and the girls watch her, then he came inside her pussy again, they were now on all fours with Tenchi doing each one, he starts with Tayuya and he came inside of her, then with Yugao and he finished off with Fuu.

Then he was sitting down with Yugao sucking him off and he came inside her mouth, then she swallows it and goes on top of him getting banged again.

"We have all night so let's have some fun."Tayuya said and Fuu nodded.

Next day the group was tired from all the sex and went to the village, they arrived and Yugao had to leave but she gave Tenchi one last kiss before she left, she enjoyed his time and wonders if she was with his child now too.

**Note:it's a little short since it's about Yugao and Fuu having a lemon scene with Tenchi and will they get pregnant maybe but I won't reveal just yet.**


	14. Chapter 14 Exceed your limits

**Chapter 14 Exceed your limits**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Agito or Naruto**

It was a dark cloudy sky and in the middle of a forest theres trouble about to happen, Itachi was sitting on a cliff watching bellow the ground, there he saw Roshi the four tails Jinchuriki about to face off against Kisame.

Roshi charges foward anfd shoots many molte lava balls at him, it then hit making a steam come out, then Roshi said."I can tell this isn't some case of mistaken identity."he then saw the balls turns into to stone."it seems my weaknessess have already been carefully researched but tell me how are you going to deal with this."Roshi then gets covered in lava with one tail.

Kisame got surprised and said:"he turned his body into lava, this one is a lot trickier than I imagined he'd be."he then puts his hands together."Water Release: Great Exploding Water Colliding Wave."he then shoots a giant eave of water from his mouth.

Then they saw a green light coming towards them making both get sent back, Itachi stood up and said:"he's here."

Kisame lands on the ground and sees the light taking a shape, then it shows Gills in front of him."Well look who came back."he smirks.

Roshi was back to his base and saw him."who are you?"

"Roshi, I can feel one of my sibblings in him."Son Goku said surprising him.

Gills growls at him and Kisame said:"looks like we'll get both the three and four tails at the same time, but I wonder, I heard that the seven tails is with you from a spy so where is she?"

Itachi then lands next to him and said:"we'll find that later, we need to capture them both."

"Hey."Gills said to Roshi."look I'm also a Jinchuriki but I'm the one that's trying to help all of them."

"I heard of you, you're the one that saved the Kazekage along with the two tails."Roshi said.

"Enough."Kisame then charges at Gills and swigs his sword at him but then it got stopped shocking both Akatsuki members, in Gills hand was the Executioner's Blade."that's Zabuza's sword."Kisame then backs away.

"That's right, you're not the only one with a sword."Gills said getting ready in a stance.

Kisame grinned and said:"this will be a interesting fight."

"Don't take him so lightly, he's gotten stronger since the last time."Itachi said.

Itachi then did a few hand signs."Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique."he then sends a volley of fire at Gills who then summons his whips and hits them away, Kisame then charges at him making Gills jump up to the sky."Water Release: Water Bullet Technique."he then shoots water at Gills who gets hit in the back.

"Agito."Roshi said.

"Run."Gills said surprising him."just run while you still can."Roshi stares at him and nods running away.

Itachi goes after him but then a G3-X appears in front of him making avoid a kick."it seems we need to take you down first."

"Fine by me."Kisame then shoots another water blast at Gills.

Gills look at it and makes a earth wall come up to block it, then he sees Itachi dodging G3-X's shots."amaterasu."Itachi then uses his eyes to burn him making G3 vanish.

"Now you're done."Kisame then breaks through the wall and hits Gills with Samehada draining some of his energy, Gills steps back and sees both coming towards him, then one of his stones glowed.

"Come, Alice."Gills said.

Then it glowed and appeared Alice slamming her hands on both sides making them jump back.

"He has a summon."Kisame said looking at her.

"I see, this is how he was able to defeat him."Itachi said looking at her."if Sasori was alive he would liked to have her."

"Thanks Alice."Gills said and she nodded.

"Well she's no stronger than the boss summons and we're prepared to fight the Jinchuriki."Kisame then did a few hand signs.

Alice then goes towards him trying to grab Kisame.

"Water Release: Water Shark Bullet Technique."he makes a shark go up bitting her hand.

She then brings it back in pain, Itachi then activates his sharingan, Alice felt something behind her and looks back to see a sword hitting her, Alice screams and she goes back to her stone.

"Alice."Gills grabbed it, he then sees a skeleton susanoo with a sword before it vanished."the Susanoo."

"Yes, it seems you learned a lot from us."Itachi said.

"But it seems you're little doll is gone now."Kisame said."now you're finished."

Gills got angry, Alice was his friend and they hurt her, then a Wiseman's Monolith appeared on his chest, they got confused and he then roars, then spikes came out of his shoulders and arms with his body changing too, then it finished to reveal he was now Exceed Gills.

"He changed."Kisame said.

"Be carefull."Itachi said.

He then charges at them, he starts to slash at them with his claws and swords while they dodged and blocked them, then he makes tentacles came out of his back hitting both of them back and they grabbed Kisame wrapping around him.

"What?!"Kisame was then dragged towards Gills who roars, then when he was close Gills jumps and raises his leg to hit him him with the heel and he explodes.

Kisame was then sent away with a wound on his chest, Itachi lands next to him and sees Kisame's state."I see, this form is much stronger than the one where you faced Orochimaru."

Kisame's eyes then opened and he gets up with a smirk, he then opens his shirt to reveal the wound healing."not bad, but I can be dealt with worse, you have been trying to avoid you're Tailed beasts power all this fight."

"Yes, he knows that you would absorb it so he instead uses his own power."Itachi said.

Gills growls at them with his claws ready.

"It seems he's not going to give up."Kisame said.

"Well finish this quickly."Itachi said.

Thne a beam goes towards them making them shocked and they all jumped away.

"What the hell!"Kisame said.

Then when it stopped they saw that Gills was gone.

"Darn it, he got away."Kisame grunted.

Itachi looks at where the beam was shot and saw the destruction it did, all the trees were turned into dust."it seems someone was nearby to help him escape."

Gills was back in his normal Gills forms tired, he was running as fast as he can, he couldn't believe how strong they are, even if he did use Isobu's power it wouldn't help much it might even go against him, he then stops after he was far enough and rests near a tree.

He cancels his form and said:"that was too close, Kisame and Itachi are still too strong for us, Exceed Gills was able to push them off but the form was only able to make them go more serious against me."

He then sees Fuu and Tayuya go up to him and Fuu said."are you alright?"

"Yes, where's Roshi?"Tenchi asked.

"About to go towards the sand village."Tayuya said.

Roshi met with them while he ran, they then took him away as far as they could and told him to go towards the sand village for refuge, he thanked them and asked for them to help Gills.

"That's good."Tenchi smiled.

"But what the hell happened there, that blast could have killed them if they didn't dodge it, so who made it."Tayuya said.

"Take a guess moron."They then looked back and saw girl, she has pink hair in pigtails and was wearing a pink outfit, consisting of a tied shawl with a high collar, a pink long sleeve shirt, a gown, and black stockings with pink shoes, then on her hands was a sniper riffle.

"Who are you calling a moron."Tayuya said.

"Me, jeez that idiot could have gotten himself killed if I didn't stop it."she said.

"Wait you did that?"Fuu got surprised and she saw her weapon."also what's that?"

"This is Pumpkin, it's a very special weapon called a Teigu."she said.

"What's a teigu?"Tenchi asked.

"It's a special weapon okay, it was made even better by me."she said.

Tenchi goes up to her and said:"well I should thank you for saving me, that battle could have gotten worse if you didn't, my name is Tenchi."

She looks at him and said:"fine my name is Mine."

"Well Mine, what brings you here?"Tenchi asked.

She then looks down with her hands shaking."I'm going after the bastard that destroyed my home and my friends."that surprises them.

"Can you tell us what happened?"Tenchi said.

"Fine, but not here."Mine said and they walk away.

Tayuya and Fuu introduced themselves to her and they made a campsite with a fire, they were sitting around it.

"Okay, I was from outside of this nation, but then it got attacked."Mine said.

**Flashback**

Mine was member of the group Night Raid that was a group of assassins, she and her group went to save a friend of they'res Tatsumi from execution but then something happened.

Before Esdeath could excute Tatsumi something happened, a portal opened and from it came the Another Riders, everyone got shocked to see them and Esdeath said:"who are you?!"

"We are the Another Riders, and now this entire world belongs to Shocker."Another Decade said.

Then many soldiers came out of the portal and start to attack, then from it came the Big Machine and Gravezord, the Emeperor used his Teigu to fight them but they overpowered him, Honest tries to run but Another Agito appears in front of him and bites his head off.

Mine was shooting at them with many killing the Teigu users while taking them away, she then sees Esdeath preparing something.

"Mahapadma."she then freezes time and smirks, she walks towards Another Zi-O."it a nice attempt but now I'll enjoy torturing you."she then gets grabbed by the face."impossible!"she then sees him moving.

"Fool, I am the master of time."he then breaks her back making scream."what was that about torturing me."he then starts to punch at her.

When time resumed the battle continued, Mine then saw Tatsumi using Incursio and he lands in front of her."Mine, run now."

"What?!"she said.

"The others are either killed or gone, you need to go."Tatsumi said since this was a battle they couldn't win.

"Right."she then runs off while looking back.

She then saw him fly towards the Big Machine hopping to take it down, it looks at him and shoots a beam killing Tatsumi and the sword lands on the ground.

"Tatsumi!"Mine yelled with tears coming out of her eyes.

Thne a rift opened and she goes in it, she then comes out and she saw she was around a desert with a woods on the other side, she then walks foward to see where she was.

She then found out that she was in different world and decided to get money as a bounty hunter, she was able to get enough to eat and sleep but she has a bad feeling, later she found out that one of the guys that attacked her home was here making her trying to find him so she can kill him.

**Flashback ends.**

She told them everything except for the part of being from another world.

They got surprised what happened and Fuu said."you've been through so much."

"Do you think she's telling the truth."Tayuya whispered to Tenchi.

"Yes, she could have made a better story than that."Tenchi said and it could be what Decade warned him about."hey Mine."she looks at him."how about you join us."

"What?"Mine got surprised along with the girls.

"You said you don't have a home, so how about it, we work together we cna help find him and bring peace to his land."Tenchi said.

She looks at him and a part of her is reminded of Tatsumi."sure why not."

"Now you're just taking in more girls."Tayuya said.

"Hey."Tenchi said

Mine chuckles since it reminded her of the times she was with Night Raid, she joined them on they're journey to protect the Jinchuriki and fight the Akatsuki off.

In another place inside a cave Another Agito was inside it and goes up to a room and he hears chains moving."I know my dear."he then opens it and then came a Wendigo with a butterfly tattoo on her."oh don't need to be sad."he then holds her face making her go to her knees."I always enjoy you're company... Hannah."he then kisses her making her scream since a piece of her flesh was taken off."sorry, now let's go inside."he then brings her in while closing the door.

**Note:Exceed Gills appeared and Mine appeared, she has been in the world for sometime since her world was attacked, also some events that happened were different, she is now with Tenchi and will help him on his journey now to answer the review:"FlameFireZero X I don't do lemons for all the stories if you noticed some are T Rated and for harems why not it helps them not pick a girl and Guest-Z-01 I can't say since no spoilers."**


	15. Chapter 15 Trouble in a island

**Chapter 15 Trouble in a island**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Agito or Naruto**

Tenchi and his group walked together with they're new member Mine, they were now on another part of the nation with a more rocky area.

"We should be around the area where the five tails is."Tenchi said.

"Really, so what would he look like?"Mine asked.

"Just find a guy wearing a red hat and a mask."Tayuya said.

"It's so cool seeing so many Jinchuriki."Fuu said.

"You know you remind me of a friend of mine."Mine said.

"Yeah well you better now slow us down."Tayuya said.

"What was that?!"Mine got angry.

"Look don't even try to fight against each other."Tenchi goes in between them."I'm warning you."

"Alright."they looked to the other side.

"They are not going to get long."Fuu said.

Tenchi sighs since he wanted the girls to get along but now they are going against each other.

They then saw someone jump in front of them and to they're surprise it was Kurotsuchi and she looks at them."who are you?"she then looks at Tenchi and could have sworn she has seen him before.

"Oh my name is Tenchi."he got a little nervous when she got too close.

"Hey get away from my man."Tayuya pulls him back.

"Oh yeah, you seem very confidant that you can stand up to me."Kurotsuchi said.

"Oh no."Fuu said.

"Well she's a idiot to pick up a fight."Mine said.

"Who are you calling an idiot."Kurotsuchi and Tayuya said.

Tenchi got worried but then he felt something wrong nearby, he looks around and said:"get down."he then pushes all three of the girls down and they dodged a blast.

They then looked up and to they're surprise and Tenchi's shock he saw a familiar monster land in front of them, it was Rito Revolto from Power Rangers."man your good enough to dodge that."

Mine glares at him since she remembered him when he attacked her home.

"What kind of demon is that?"Kurotsuchi said while they got up.

"Demon, where?"he looks around."wait you mean me, ha I ain't no demon."

"Yeah right."she then did few hand signs."Earth Release: Earth Flow Spears."she made spikes come out of the ground to hit him but he then vanishes."what?!"then she gets hit by a electrical blast.

They looked back to see them."ha ha, missed me."

Fuu then jumps to the air and does the Takigakure Whirlwind to punch at Rito but he dodges the attack and kicks her away, Tayuya uses her flute but he shoots a cannon at her making her get blown back.

"Fuu, Tayuya."Tenchi got angry.

"He's mine."Mine then takes out Pumpkin and shoots at him but he then vanishes again.

He then appears on the other side and said:"hey your that girl from that empire I crushed."

"I will make you and the rest of your kind pay."she then shoots at him many times but he then vanishes again making Tenchi wonder who is he doing that, he then appears next to Mine and kicks her down.

"Ha, you gotta try better than that princess."Rito said.

Mine looks at him but noticed something in is hand."no way, Shambhala!"

"Oh yeah, the boss gave me this to fight you guys so I came and I'm not winning."he then slashes at her but then Tenchi has the Executioner's Blade to block it."hey where did you get that sword?"

Kurotsuchi saw it and said:"no way, one of the Seven swordsmen weapons."

"Say how about we take this somewhere else."Rito then makes a marker appear and they all got teleported away.

Tenchi was lying on the ground and he then looks up to see he was in a island, he was on a beach and saw Kurotsuchi near him, he goes to her side and shakes her."hey, are you okay?"

She then opens her eyes and gets up."ow my head."she then looks around."where are we?"

"In a island looks like, it seems that guy teleported us."Tenchi said.

"The way he did it, it's like the Fourth Hokage's Jutsu."Kurotsuchi said since her grandfather told her stories about how he did it.

"I heard the rumors about that."Tenchi said since Hamura told him about the history of the world."where at the others?"

On another side in the jungle Tayuya, Fuu and Mine were walking together but Tayuya and Mine were looking at the sides with Fuu behind them being worried for them.

"Come on, don't act like that we have to find where Tenchi is."Fuu said.

"I am, I'm not going to look at her."Tayuya said.

"Yeah me too."Mine said.

Mine then trips and falls to the floor.

"Watch where your going."Tayuya said and she walks away, she then stops and hears crying and looks back to see Mine on her knees with tears on her eyes."hey what's wrong?"

"Nothing."Mine said while Fuu goes to her side.

Tayuya kneels down in front of her and said:"let me see you legs."

Mine looks at her surprised and said:"alright." she the sits down and puts her legs up to see her knee was scraped.

"Hey Fuu do you have a piece of cloth?"Tayuya asked and she nodded.

Fuu gives her one and Tayuya cleans the wound before wrapping it."here it should be fine now."

"Why are you helping me, I thought you didn't like me being close to your man."Mine said.

"Well we are going to be together and I know you suffered a lot."Tayuya said she then gets up and offers her a hand."so maybe we can be friends."

Mine looks at her and smiles, she nods and takes her hand, she gets up and said:"say is Tenchi really have a lot of girls?"

"Yes, he has a harem with like three of them in other villages, what you interested?"Tayuya said making her blush.

"What don't be ridiculous."Mine said.

"Suit yourself, but when your ready I don't mind."Tayuya said making her surprised while Fuu smiled since they were getting along.

Tenchi and Kurotsuchi were walking around together on the beach and she asked."so where did you get one of the Mist's swords?"

"I found it against a bandit, they stole it from his grave so I decided to use it for good."Tenchi said.

"For good, you know that the life of a ninja isn't about being some hero."Kurotsuchi said.

"I know but I'm not a ninja."Tenchi said surprising her."I'm a traveler that goes around the world and helps others since there is still good we can't just focus on the bad parts of the world and fight back to protect what we believe in."

Kurotsuchi was stunned but then she smiled."you know you might sound like an idiot but I can tell your more determined to do that."

"Yeah since there has to be someone that can give people hope."Tenchi said.

He then sees something coming towards them and he pushes her away and they saw a blast hit the ground."he's here."

They then saw Rito on the other side at the jungle."darn I almost got you."

"Looks like you'll have to do better than that."Tenchi then summons the Ank Point surprising her."henshin."then he transforms into the real Another Agito.

"Wait your?"Kutosuchi said.

"Hey that form."Rito said.

Another Agito charges at Rito and start so fight him with Rito blocking his punches with his sword, Rito the lifts Shambhala."now your finished."but then it gets shot off of his hand."ow."

Another Agito then sees the one that did it was Mine.

"Nice work Mine."Tayuya said.

"Why thanks you."Mine said.

"They're getting alone."Another Agito said happy about."now it's you and me."

"Okay I don't need to defeat you."Rito then brings his sword up and shoots a lightning blast at Another Agito who rolls to the side, they then clash against each other Another Agito then trips him making Rito fall down and kicks him away.

Rito then sees Shambhala on the other side and crawls towards it but then Kurotsuchi grabs it."I don't think so."she smirks but then sees Rito chuckling."what's so funny?"she then felt pain with Shambhala glowing.

"Oh no, it's rejecting her."Mine said.

"Throw it away."Tayuya said.

"That little thing picks who it wants to be used so it picked me."Rito then goes towards but then Another Agito takes it away from her.

She then falls to her knees and he said:"are you okay?"

"Yeah."Kurotsuchi said.

Another Agito looks at it but he didn't feel pain and Rito got surprised."no way, Shambhala picked you."

"Well."Another Agito chuckles."it seems I have a new weapon that will help me in my mission and guessing how your an idiot you must have made more markers."then many of them appear around them."so."Another Agito then summons his blade and vanishes surprising him.

Then Another Agito appears around slashing him many times and it looked like there were like five of him slashing Rito.

"No way, Tenchi can use Shambhala with such ease."Mine was stunned.

Another Agito then kicks him away and he falls to the floor."oh no, the boss is going to kill me."

"Let's finish this."Another Agito's mouth plate opened and he goes into a stance making hs symbol appear on the ground, he then jumps and does the assault kick.

"Run away."Rito then vanishes while Another Agito hits the ground making it explode.

Another Agito was inside a crater and gets out."looks like he vanished when he had the chance."

"What a coward."Tayuya said.

Another Agito helps Kurotsuchi up and said."well I can use it to brings us back."

"Yeah so I can guess your Agito."Kurotsuchi said.

"Yeah, it nice to seeing again too."Another Agito transforms back.

"Well it's a surprise also heres a little thanks."Kurotsuchi then gives him a kiss on the lips shocking them.

"Hey!"Tayuya and Mine said.

She then breaks it up and said:"worth it."she then smiles.

"Okay I didn't expect that."Tenchi said.

Later Rito was in a dark base and said:"I hope the boss won't be too mad."

"You idiot!"He then sees the Fake Another Agito come out."you lost one of the teigus and worse to Agito."he then growls.

"Don't eat me."Rito cowers back.

"I don't eat rotten flesh, now tell me something that makes me not destroy you."Another Agito said.

"I found one of those survivors."Rito said.

"What survivor?"Another Agito asked.

"The girl with the pink hair that had a sniper teigu."Rito said.

"I see, well that's good enough I just need to find her now."Another Agito laughs.

He and his group have been trying to find where the other survivors ran away so they could recover the missing teigus and they now found one.

**Note:Tenchi now has Shambhala as a Teigu, I decided to give him that as a teleportation skill so that he could use, that's one thing he doesn't have and yes some riders will get Teigus too and if you have any suggestions I'm open to them, now to answer a review:"Guest-zx maybe."**


	16. Chapter 16 Realm of darkness

**Chapter 16 Realm of darkness**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Agito or Naruto**

Tenchi used Shambhala to make them leave the island and saw they were a bit far from where they were before.

"Oh come on, that skull head had one here."Mine said.

"Well all we can do is walk."Tayuya said.

"Okay, let's go before it gets dark."Tenchi said.

"Alright."Kurotsuchi said.

They then walked foward and they saw a group of ninjas facing off against Yugito and Samui.

"Wait it's them."Tenchi said and they all defeated them with ease.

Yugito looks at them and was surprised."Tenchi."

"Oh hey Yugito."he waves at her.

"You know her?"Mine asked.

"Yes along with Samui."Tenchi said.

"We met them a long time."Tayuya said.

They went up tp them and Samui said:"well this is a surprise."

"Yeah, good to see you both again."Tenchi smiled and they looked away with a blush.

"Yeah well."Yugito then looks at Fuu."wait are you?"

"Yes."Fuu runs up to her."I'm a Jinchuriki too, it's so nice to meet you."she gives her a smile.

"Well that's interesting."Samui said and she saw Kurotsuchi."wait aren't you?"

"Yes I'm a Iwa ninja, so what are you doing here?"Kurotsuchi said.

"We came to take down some rogue ninja, but now we saw that Tenchi is here."Yugito said.

"Yeah, we had our own fight."Tenchi said.

They then saw someone come out and that surprises Tenchi and Tayuya since it was Shizuka."Shizuka!"

She looks at them and smiles at Tenchi."Tenchi."she goes up to him.

"We meet again."Tenchi said.

"Yes my love."Shizuka said surprising some of them.

"Okay we will need to talk in a more private place."Tenchi said.

"Hey how about our secret spot."Fuu said and her friends look at her."what?"

"How are we going to get there and it's a secret spot for a reason."Tayuya said.

"What secret spot?"Samui asked.

"Oh it's nothing, just a place we found to relax."Tenchi said.

"Oh I get it."she said.

They then heard laughing and looked up to a cliff to see Scorn.

"Scorn!"Tenchi said.

"He's back."Fuu said.

"You know him?"Yugito asked.

"Yes, he's this guy that's after something I have."Tenchi said.

"Yes, now I will not only have your stones but another one."he then makes the ground get cover in shadows and they all got dragged in.

Tenchi then arrives at a shadow world like area and looks around."where am I?"he then saw the girls were around too.

Then they saw Scorn appear and he said:"welcome to shadow realm, a place where if you lose your soul will be lost forevor here."

"What?!"Yugito said and they were shocked.

"That's right, I can espace while if you die you will stuck here forevor never going back to the other world or the afterlife."Scorn said.

"Your insane."Mine said.

"I am, well I know who you are Mine."Scorn said shocking her."and I will take Pumpkin away from you."

She the growls since she know remembers him, he was there when he attacked her home.

"Now for the final piece."he then puts his hand up and sends a dark blast and dark stone comes out.

"Oh no!"Tenchi said and it then glows, then it shoots a beam and from it came Deathliger from Duel Masters roaring at them.

"What kind of monster is that?"Kurotsuchi said.

It then shoots fireballs at them and they jumped away.

"Yes, with Deathliger you will all die and I will retrieve the other stones."Scorn said.

"I will stop you."Yugito then goes on all fours and turns into her tailed beast along with Fuu.

"The two and seven tails."Shizuka said.

They then charged at Liger who claws them back and shoots fire burning them, then both the girls were sent back to they're human forms.

"It defeated them!"Samui was shocked.

"You fools, even with the Bijuu they stand no chance against me, Deathliger can grow stronger to even rival the nine tails."Scorn said shocking them.

"I will stop you."Tenchi summons the belt."henshin."then he transforms into Kamen Rider Agito, he then charges at DeathLiger and it pushes him away.

"Leave him alone."Mine then shoots a beam at Liger hurting him but he then destroying it shocking her, then it tries to crush her only for Agito to tackle her out of the way.

"Tenchi."She said.

"I will not allow you to harm you."Agito said and she blushes a bit.

He then gets up and takes out his stones."then let's play your game."he then throws them."come on out Alice and Utopia."then both summons appeared.

"Wow."Yugito said."he has his own summons."

"Go get him."Agito said.

Utopia takes out his sword and charges at Liger, he then slashes at him and Alice tries to grab him but he then roars powering up and claws them, he hits Alice back and she lands on the ground, he then pounces on Utopia and starts to claw him many times.

"No!"Agito said.

"Yes, once they are defeated I will get them and you will stay here forevor."Scorn said.

Agito got angry and his bijuu chakra started to come out surprising the girls."You will pay."Utopia then glowed and pushes Liger off.

"What?!"Scorn got shocked.

Utopia then closes his body and goes inside a vortex."Come forth, Chaos Numbers 39! Crimson conqueror who unifies chaos, release the eternal seal, and in one flash blow away the darkness! Descend, Chaos Number 39: Utopia Ray V!"

Then the Barian symbol appeared and Utopia came out, then he opens it his body to show off his new chaos form.

"What, he changed!"Scorn said.

"Utopia."Fuu was shocked.

"He changed."Tayuya said.

"Now Utopia."Agito said ad he glies up to the air chaging up with red energy with his two blades out, he then sends ligthing that strikes liger making him scream."finish him off with Rising Sun Star Slash."he then goes towards and slashes at Deathliger making explode.

Then a huge red pilar came out making Scorn cover his eyes along with the girls, he then looks and sees Agito cover by it and he saw a shadow of a more armoed version of Agito with his horns out and his chest had likes cracks."no!"

Then it stopped and they saw Agito back to his ground form, then Utopia changes back to his stone along with Alice, they then saw Deathligers stone and it goes to Agito who grabs all the three.

"It can't be, I was so close."Scorn then vanishes and they went back to they're world.

Tayuya goes up to Agito and asked:"are you okay?"

"Oh yeah, I felt something strange over me."Agito holds his head.

He then takes out Shambhala and said:"let me try something."he then teleports away.

He then arrives at a familiar forest and sees the entrance to the cave nearby."you gotta be kidding me, he was here for a moment."Agito then runs inside and put another marker.

He then returns to the group and said:"hey check this out."he then teleports them to the cave and they were next to the spring.

"Hey the spring."Fuu said.

"Yeah looks like the guy that had it made a marker that was close by."Agito said and he changes back.

"Well I need some relaxing after that."Mine said.

"Well it would be nice."Samui said.

"Well I'll be going out."Tenchi leaves them alone.

Tayuya looks at him and smiled."I will be giving him a surprise."

"What, you don't mean doing it here."Mine got angry.

"Why not, me and Fuu did it."Tayuya said.

They then looked at her and she scratches her cheek nervous.

"You do know he's my love."Shizuka said.

"So, he can have a harem, so have fun."Tayuya said.

"Well."Samui said."that could be interesting."she smirks.

"Are you nuts, your all crazy."Mine crosses her arms.

"Really, then why did you blush when he saved you."Tayuya said.

"None of your business."Mine said.

"So, I don't know about you but I think the rest of us want to have some fun."Tayuya said.

Mine sees all of them blushing making her sigh in defeat."alright you win."

Later Tenchi goes to the spring with and goes inside since he was told by Tayuya they were done, he then looks foward and sees Tayuya go up to him naked."I should have known."

"I know you like this, we do this all the time."Tayuya said.

"Yes but your always excited when we do it."Tenchi said.

"I know, plus we have company."Tayuya said and he got surprised seeing the other girls behind her naked too.

"Your kidding me, you convinced all of them."Tenchi said.

"Yes, so let's get this over."Mine said.

"Yes."Shizuka goes up to Tenchi and kisses him.

He then playes with her boobs making her moan then she kneels down and sucks his hard member, the others were around them and the girls were all kissing Tenchi while Tayuya and Fuu licks the sides of his member, then he came inside Shizuka's mouth and she takes it off getting hit in the face with his seed.

"Wow."she smiled.

"Yeah."Tayuya then licks her face."it's also yummy."

Shizuka then leans foward showing off her butt and Tenchi grabs its making her gets her pussy stabbed with his member and she screamed, he then starts to bang her while she moans with a smile.s"yes, yes."

Samui then puts his head on her boobs making her suck her nipples and she moans, then he came inside of Shizuka and she moans.

She then gets off letting Samui be next, she puts her boobs on his member giving him a titfuck and sucks him off, she licks it too and Yugiot goes in front of his face.

"Lick it."she puts her pussy in front of his face and he licks her making her moan, then he came on Samui getting her boobs covered up, then he was banging her from behind and she was moaning while Yugito was making out with him.

Shizuka has Fuu and Tayuya at her side while Fuu plays with her boobs and Tayuya fingers her.

"You'll have to get used to this to make Tenchi even harder."Tayuya said.

Then Tenchi came inside of Samui making her moan, then Yugito takes her off and starts to suck Tenchi, Samui then licks her pussy making her moan then he came inside her mouth making her swallow it, then he bangs her doggy style and was moaning with a smile."yes, yes Tenchi, give it to me."then he came inside of her too.

Kurotsuchi then jumps on top of him ridding Tenchi while she moans."yes, now this is a man I want."he then rubs her boobs making her moan even louder then he came inside of her too, then she was in the 69 position with him licking her and she was sucking him off then he came inside of her mouth.

Mine looks at Tenchi and blushes a bit."I guess it's my turn."she then kisses Tenchi while he rubs her body, then he lies her down and starts to fuck her making MIne moan, he then bangs her with her holding on to him."Tenchi."she was moaning until he came inside of her.

She then cleans him until he came on to her face."there are you happy."

"I love you."Tenchi said.

"Yeah, me too."she smiled.

"Now it's our turn."Tayuya said with Fuu next to her.

Tayuya was ridding Tenchi while Fuu was on her his face as he licked her, they were moaning a lot and they kissed each other, the other girls were pleasruing themselves with each other and he came inside of Tayuya making her get off letting Fuu go next, she then rides him with her moaning with a smile and he came inside of her later.

Then the girls were on they're knees and he came on to they're faces covering them up.

"Now this is the best time of our love, let's keep going."Tayuya said.

"Alright."Tenchi said.

Then he kept banging all of the girls doing many positions like holding Kurotsuchi up but her legs and fucking her pussy, Mine behind held up by her butt while he banged her and Tayuya and Fuu sucking his balls, Samui being fucked inside the water, Yugito on all fours, Shizuka against a wall, Tayuya from behind and her rubs her boobs while kissing her and Fuu gets fucked while doing a handstands and he came inside of them multiple times.

They were now all together around him ans Tenchi said:"you girls sure know how to make a guys day."

"Yeah, you know a girl that likes him got herself pregnant."Tayuya said to them.

"What?"that made the ones that didn't knwo surprised.

"Yeah, so let's make our own."Tayuya said.

"Yeah."they said,

"Oh for fucks sake."Tenchi sighs.

"Ask it and you shall receive."Tayuya then goes on top of him again.

Tenchi had his entire day with the girls and they try to outshine each other and he was tired after a while.

**Note:Halloween chapter is here with them going to the shadow realm which is based on the Yugioh one, Utopia evolved and we saw a preview of a future form of Tenchi along with him getting Deathliger as a summon, also Tayuya is the one making the girls go after Tenchi so he has his harem faster because of her too.**


	17. Chapter 17 Sea maiden

**Chapter 17 Sea maiden**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Agito or Naruto**

Tenchi and Tayuya were still in they're cave together and they were talking.

"You know, I like when we have our fun times."Tayuya said.

"But why do you want to have sex each time we get here?"Tenchi asked.

"You think I will give up on any chances of us being together, we are always traveling and fighting, so this is our special time."Tayuya said.

"Okay, but why are we still naked."Tenchi said since they were still naked and the other girls were around without they're clothes too.

"Why not, we can always have fun each time you get excited."Tayuya said.

"He already is."Kurotsuchi said and she turns him around to suck his member.

"Kurotsuchi, that's not needed."Tecnhi said with a moan.

She takes it out and jerks him."why not, you had plenty of this before and I want my child to be strong, so as the future kage of my village I will not accept a weakling so I will take you, in fact."she the jumps on top of the member stabbing herself and she moans, she rides him with her mouth opened."yes, yes, give it to me."she then went after and he came inside of her."not yet, I want more."he then puts her down to the water and kept banging her.

Then every girl had a turn until it was time to go, the others went back to they're villages and Tenchi was with Fuu, Tayuya and Mine again going on they're journey, they returned back to the area they were once was thanks to Tenchi's teigu.

Running through many threes was the Jinchuriki of the five tails Han, he was being chased by Kisame and Itachi, he looks back and then sees someone appear in front of him being Agito.

"What?"Han said.

"No time, take my hand now."Agito put his arm in front of him.

Han looks at him and looks behind, he takes it and they were teleported away.

Kisame and Itachi arrived at the place and Kisame said:"he's gone.

Itachi looks around the area."strange, his chakra is no longer in this area."

"But that shouldn't be possible, he couldn't get that far even with the tailed beast, it's almost like he used the fourth Hokage's jutsu."Kisame said.

Itachi uses his Sharingan and said:"he was here."

"Agito?"Kisame asked.

"Yes, he was in this area for a short time, he must have found a way to recreate the fourth Hokage's jutsu."Itachi said.

"The leader will not like this."Kisame said.

On another area Han was with Agito and he said."thank you, thank you for saving me."

"It's okay, do you know who I am?"Agito asked.

"Yes, I heard of you, your Agito the one that has been protecting the Jinchuriki."Han said.

"Correct, I have been able to rescue six of you guys, in fact were not that different since I'm a Jinchuriki too."Agito points at himself.

"Really?"He got surprised.

"Of course, I'm the three tails, now it's better if you run off for now, the sand village would be the best place to hide since they're kage is one of us too."Agito said.

"Thank you."Han then runs off to the sand village.

Then the girls came out and Tayuya said:"that was easy."

"Yes, thanks to Shambhala, we can save the Jinchuriki from them."Agito said.

"But now we gotta go before those guys come."Tayuya said.

"Yeah, it will be bad to face them."Fuu said.

Mine checks the area and said:"theres nothing now, so let's go."they then ran foward.

They arrived at a small village and rented a room at a inn, Tenchi was outside at the ocean enjoying the view, he then closes his eyes to meditate for a bit, he does it to calm himself after so many battles.

He then thinks about all that has happened to him past all this time, he was from a simple fanboy to a chosen hero to protect the Jinchuriki, he remembers how he lost so much but he kepts going foward many would have given up on live but he didn't, Hamura trusted him with his mission so he wont let him down.

"Tenchi."he opened his eyes and looks to the right to see Isaribi.

"Oh hey Isaribi, surprised to see you here again."Tenchi said.

"Yeah."She the sits next to him."so what are you doing here?"

"You know, traveling around the world helping people out."Tenchi said with a chuckle then something drags him down to the water.

"Tenchi!"she then dives down.

He opens his eyes to see a humanoid blue monster with three sharp claws and red fins, he also has no eyes and sharp teeth, it roars at him and charges to bite him but he then swims away to avoid it, he then sees it getting knocked away and he saw Isaribi in her transformed state surprising him, she looks at him and looks down, he then sees the monster hitting her away, he narrows his eyes and summons the Meta Factor."henshin."he then transforms into Kamen Rider Gills.

He charges at the monster and slashes it with his claws, it then goes around to try to attack but he uses a whip to catch it and stabs it through the chest with the Gills hells stab before it exploded.

He then grabs Isaribi and they went up to shore.

He transforms back and said:"are you okay?"

"Yeah, but you must ba afraid of me."she said.

"Oh no."he said surprising her."beauty isn't what's on the outside but here."he points it at her chest.

"Oh thank you."she blushes.

"Yeah you must have had a hard time."Tenchi said and she nodded.

"Yes, Iw as treated as a monster, but until I met someone that helped me, and now you."Isaribi said."also are you the famous rider?"

"Yes, but keep that a secret."Tenchi said and she nodded."Good, you know I still have some time, we could hang out some more."

"That would be nice, alos Tenchi."she blushes.

"What?"he then gets kissed by her, she breaks it up."okay just don't tell the other girls since one of them gets a little kinky."

"Oh."she covers her mouth."okay, thanks for the warning."

They hanged out around the area but then they saw a couple of drunks get hit away from a bar, they then saw two girls came out one having red hair and warrior like robes and the other green hair resembling some kind of circus performer.

"You know, you guys really were making me mad."the green haired one said.

"Come on dear."one of them got up."I'm like a super strong ninja."

"Oh yeah."she then puts on her hat making two large fists come out shocking them."take this."she punches them to the other side of the city.

"Well that takes care of him."the red haired said.

"Hey."they looked at Tenchi."you both are not from around here are you?"

"Well you can say that, how did you know?"green haired one said.

"Could be like something about supernatural."He said.

"Oh I see, your him."red haired said."I'm Kotori."

"And I'm Cerebella."she then gives a bow holding her hat."we came to help you."

That surprises Tenchi and Isaribi, he wonders what is she talking about, he will just have to talk about this later in a more private area.

**Note:sorry if this is a little short but it was a small introduction to two of Agito's girls, now that they're here the end of season 1 is almost over so get ready.**


	18. Chapter 18 Let it Burn

**Chapter 18 Let it Burn**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Agito or Naruto**

Tenchi was at his room with the new girls he met with his group looking at them along with Isaribi, Kotori and Cerebella were sitting on the beds.

"So let me get this straight, your similar to me for being in a different world."Mine said.

"Yes, we come here to help him."Cerebella points at Tenchi.

"Okay this is weird."Tenchi said.

"We want to help you, I can depend you right?"Kotori asked.

"Well sure."Tenchi said.

"What, you want more girls?"Tayuya said.

"Hey!"Tenchi said.

That made some of the others chuckle.

"Okay, well it's nice to meet you both."Fuu said and they nodded.

"So what can you both do?"Mine asked.

"Well."Cerebella shows her hat and it grows arms."this is Vice-Versa, it's a parasite that can do a lot of strong punches and stuff."

"And I'm a spirit with the control over fire."Kotori said.

"Interesting, well we are going to need as much help as we can get."Tenchi said.

"Why's that?"Cerebella asked.

"We are in battle against a group known as the Akatsuki, they're mission is to capture all the Jinchuriki and extract they're tailed beast, we saved five of them."Tenchi said.

"The next one should be the six tails."Tayuya said.

"But that could be too much for you two."Mine said.

"Oh yeah, I think we can do it flat chest."Cerebella smirks at her.

"What did you say?!"Mine got angry.

"You heard me."Cerebella then hugs Tenchi."I think he would like someone that's more bigger."

"Why you!"Mine glares at her.

"Oh yeah, well some of us at least slept with him even her."Tayuya points at Mine.

"Well that can be solved really easily."Cerebella looks at Tenchi with a smirk.

"What, your going to do it right now?!"Kotori was shocked.

"Why not, I ain't going to get a better good looking man than him."Cerebella said.

"Okay that's enough."Tenchi pulls her off."your scaring Isaribi."

She was there blusing with her face red and said:"I think I should go."she then backs away to the door."It was nice seeing you again Tenchi, we should meet again."

"What, you love him?"Tayuya said.

"How did you know?!"Isaribi said but then saw the smirk."I'm not ready yet."she then runs away.

"Tayuya!"Tenchi glares at her.

"What, I think she would be interesting to join in our fun together, we do it so many times with all the girls."Tayuya said.

"Please stop, you are always the most horny of them all I have to sleep with you."Tenchi said.

"Not my fault your a sex god."Tayuya said and that made him facepalm.

"Okay how about we rest since we have to find the next one later."Tenchi said.

They went to bed after night has fallen and Tenchi was sleeping, he then has a dream of the six tails jinchuriki in a battle against a group of people that looked the same and he was beaten up.

"I am Pain."one of them said.

Tenchi's eyes opened up and he was breathing hard, he then walks to a window and looks outside to the moon."that guy, his strenght was crazy, I'm not sure I can win against him but I have to fight in order to protect the Six tails."

Next day Utakata was going to meet a anbu but then saw he was killed, he then was met with Pain and he said:"I will be taking tha Six tails."

He then fought them in his tailed beast form and charges at them only for them to attack from all sides with rockets, stopping his powers and summon of a lizard draining his power, but then Death Liger came slashes the summon away making it vanish, they then saw it land in front of them roaring while Utakata was grabbed by Agito who lands on the summon.

"You won't have him."Agito said.

"Agito."Pain said and they look at him,"so you came, I still need to capture you to get the three tails."

"Tenchi can we beat him?"Isobu asked.

"We will have to try."Agito said to him.

"In order to create the perfect world I need you."Pain said.

"What are you talking about, all of this is just mindless slaughter, you think that your goals are pure that you would sacrifice innocent lives in the process."Agito was angry.

He then summons Utopia and Alice to his side."I won't let you get any of them, they're all safe from you."

"Yes, you have been a thorn at my side, you even managed to have a jutsu that rivals the fourth hokage's, now you shall feel pain."then all of the paths charged at him.

The Animal Path summons a bird and Dog with them charging towards them, Alice grabs the birds beak with Liger pouncing it, Utopia was flying around the dog while it tries to bite him and he slashes at it.

Agito jumps to the air and summons his two weapons going into trinity form, he then fights the Paths of pain with them attacking from all sides, he was getting hit but he then does his own technique."limit breaker warrior."he uses Isobu's power to summon Gills and Another Agito and they fought along side him with Gills fighting against the human path and the animal one while Another Agito fights the Naraka and the Preta path while Agito fights against the Asura and Deva.

Animals summons a ox to fight against Alice while Liger was fighting the bird, Asura path makes four extra arms and uses missiles against Agito who cuts them with his weapons, he then starts to fight him, he then sees Utopia getting pushed back, "Don't worry I'm here."Agito gives him energy with Utopia going inside a vortex."Show yourself, Chaos Numbers 39. The power of hope, the messenger that changes chaos into light, appear now Utopia Ray."

Then Utopia ray appears and slashes the dog making it vanish.

"Impressive."Deva said.

He then sees Agiot going towards them while the others were still fighting the others."but even with those two you don't stance a chance, Shinra Tensei."then a giant shockwave sends them all flying away with the summons going back into the stones except for Utopia who was lying on the ground, the clones vanished too and Agito was thrown back and lands on his front.

"Damn it."he then sees that Utakata was gone."he's safe."

"Maybe so."Pain was in front of him."but your not."

Then they saw Kotori, Mine and Cerebella going towards them.

"Cleave, Camael."she uses her axe to push them back and land in front of Agito.

"What are ou doing?! Run!"Agito said.

"We are not leeting you die so."Mine then uses her snipers trump card.

"Camael Megiddo."Kotori turns her weapon to a cannon and she charges up hr flames in it, then they both fired a beam at them, they get pushed back and created a explosion.

They breathed hard but then they got shocked when they saw the paths of pain getting up.

"I see, that wasn't Chakra so I wasn't able to absorb it."Pain said.

"How?!"Mine said.

"We just have to try better, you might call yourself a god, but I have power of an angel."Kotori said trying to act strong.

"An angel, interesting, but even angels submit to they're gods."Pain said and they charged at them, they then punched and kicked them away making the girls land on the ground.

Asura paths arms a cannon at them and Agito got angry."You leave them alone!"he then bursts in a pillar of fire shocking them, then Utopia changed into Ray V and Agito comes out of the pillar, he was now Agito burning form, he then charges at them and punches Deva path int he face sending it away, he then sees the others going towards him but then Liger and Alice merged with Agito with Liger's head and dark armor on his right hand and a puppet arm for his left with a red sleeve, he then jumps up and throws string from the puppet one stopping them and he then shoots a beam at them pushing all the paths away, then he grabs all the girls and goes to Utopia to flies them away to safety.

Pain got up and they summoned the king of hell to healed them all.

"So the three tails Jinchuriki has enough power to push us back enough so he can run, next time I won't be so careless."Pain said.

They were near the mist village with Agito lying on the ground with the girls, he then tranforms back with his body hurting him and the summons were back in they're stone forms.

"Are you okay?"Tayuya said.

"Forget about me, what about Utakata?"Tenchi asked.

"He's safe, we found a girl that's his friend and she took him to the sand village to protect him."Fuu said.

"Good."he smiled."we saved another one, Pain, Pain isn't like the others, I unlocked my new form Burning but it wasn't mastered yet, it hurt me the more I used it, so I had to run fast before I lsot control of it."

"Like me."Kotori said.

"Look, we need to get you to a save place."Tayuya said.

"Hello there."they then saw Mei with her personal guards."surprising to see you again."she then kneels down."also what happened to you?"she was worried about him.

"I fought the leader of the Akatsuki."he said surprising her."I managed to push him back, but it wasn't enough to win against him."

"Still, how about we get you to my village, we can fix you up."Mei said.

After that they arrived at her village and she gave him a room at her home so that he could heal thanks to the medic nin that healed his wounds, they told him that he needs to rest so it meant no fighting for a while.

Tenchi was resting in his room and then he heard a knock and he saw Mei come in."so how are you feeling?"

"Better, since it seems I sill need some more training before I can even face him again."Tenchi said.

"Yes."she sits next to him."the leader of the Akatsuki is not laughing matter, just the fact you managed to save a life and escape gives you a victory in my eyes."

"Yeah, how can I even thank you for saving me like that?"Tenchi said and she smirks.

"I know a way."she then leans over to his face, she then stares into his eyes and kisses him surprising Tenchi.

He pulls her off and said:"wait, really?!"

"Yes, I had the worst luck ever with my engament being canceled so I'm going to find a good man and I think I want you."she then kisses him again."so let's make love."she then pulls her robe down and she was now naked.

He blushes and she said:"don't be shy, I know you and that other red head always have sex."she then puts her boobs in front of his face."now suck them."he then puts one of her nipples in his mouth and she then moans while he plays with the other."yes, yes Tenchi."she then sees his getting hard making her smirk.

She was on top of him with her pussy in front of his face and she was holding his member."now lick me while I suck you."she then starts to suck his dick while he licks her pussy, she moans while she licks his shaft with her tongue and puts it all inside her mouth, he uses some fingers on her pussy while he licks it making her even more wet, then he came inside of her filling her mouth, she then gets up and said:"wow, that was a big load."she then swallows the rest."now let us become one for real."

She then goes above his dick and stabs her pussy with making her moan even more, she then rides him while he bucks her."Yes, yes."he then gets up to make out with her with they're tongues wrestling with each other and he rubs her butt too, she then puts his head back on her boobs for him to suck on them."yes, Tenchi marry me, I'll become your wife, even if I have to share you, I want you as my husband and have your baby."she then came along side him making them moan.

"Yes, I will Mei, after some of the others is that fine."Tenchi said.

"Yes, I can wait, now let's have more fun."Mei said.

They were on the side of the bed while he bangs her pussy lifting her leg up and she even makes out with him again, he then bangs her from behind while slapping her ass and she moans from it."I'm cumming again."he then came inside of her again.

They then hold each other in they're arms and Mei said."I think I'll sleep here for the night."

The other girls listened to them and Mine said."why that not good bitch trying to one up us."

"Well we will get her later let's go."Tayuya said.

They then left making sure to think of something for later.

**Note:the six tails is saved and Agito fought against Pain but he didn't defeat him since he ran away again, Burning form was unlocked but he wasn't strong enough to use it yet so he had to hit and run, now to asnwer the reviews:"Guest-KRA-02 yes they are."**


	19. Opening

**Opening**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Agito or Naruto**

**"You stand, staring into the dark...**

**Now reach out your hand... and grasp what you are searching for."**

Agito stands among a dark void with Tenchi behind his rider form, he then runs foward and sees Tayuya waiting for him.

**Even if, once again, someone laughs at you**

**And says, with a smile, that it was just a dream...**

All of the nations appeared with the kages and Naruto looking up to the sky along with his friends.

**Ready to go, count zero! Kamen Rider Agito!**

**You must become more than what you are**

**Here we go, count zero! Kamen Rider Agito!**

**We need you with us, now... Get on!**

Tenchi transforms into Agito and faces off against the Akatsuki with Tayuya and Fu at his side, then Mine and Kotori shoot at them while Cerebella punches Kisame back, Agito then faces off against Itachi who blocked his punches.

**"I suppose that with every new pride...**

**There must always be... new pain"**

Tenchi then appears in the woods alone and Kurenai was sitting at her house looking through a window and they gaze up to the sky.

**And with that, you stand up against the things**

**That would make anyone else back down**

Tenchi changes into Agito looking foward with a army of ninjas kneeling before him and he looks back to see three shadows one with horns and the other has long black hair and his eyes were the Sharingan.

**Ready to go, count zero! Kamen Rider Agito!**

**Can you be content to merely stand and watch?**

**Here we go, count zero! Kamen Rider Agito!**

**We need you with us, now... Get on!**

Agito changes into Burning form and charges at Pain who sends his path at him, Naruto then jumps down and joins him as they fight them off, then Naruto did a ransengan while Agito goes a fire punch hitting them away.

**Ready to go, count zero! Kamen Rider Agito!**

**You must become more than what you are**

**Here we go, count zero! Kamen Rider Agito!**

**We need you with us, now... Get on!**

Agito and Naruto stand next to the other Jinchuriki as they face another army of monsters with the entire nations behind them, Agito then charges at them and jumps up doing a rider kick before the title appears.


End file.
